Familiar of Zero: Devilish Warrior of Halkeginia
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Today is a very special day for the students of Tristain Academy. Today is the day where each and every student summons a familiar whom they'll spend the rest of their lives with. Everyone ends up summoning a good familiar except Louise who only got a human woman. Louise thought her life as a mage was done for, until a battle between a Noble changes that thought. Review and share
1. The Day She Arrived

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based story. Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Hideaki Itsuno, and Studio Madhouse, while being licensed by Madman Entertainment and Funimation. Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamagachi, J.C Staff, and CTC. Please support the official releases and have a great day/night :)**

* * *

**[Act One, Chapter One: The Day She Arrived]**

_**[At Halkeginia, outside of Tristain Academy]**_

"The time to rejoice is now my dear students" said Jean Colbert before continuing "This is a very special day for each and every one of you"

Today is the day where the second-year students of Tristain Academy summon a familiar whom they'll spend their entire life with. Most of the students were happy and excited about summoning a familiar, except on girl who was all but thrilled. The name of this girl was Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, daughter of Karin Desiree de la Valliere and Duke Sandorion de la Valliere. Louise's reasoning for being nervous was the fact that she was a talentless with no magic skill whatsoever, so she believed that she wouldn't be able to perform the summoning spell with success

"Oh man, this is going to be terrible" Louise groaned

"I hope you summon a good familiar, Louise~" teased Kirche Zerbst in a teasing manner

"Shut your mouth and leave me alone you shameless hussy" Louise said coldly

The young Valliere hated Kirche with a **BURNING **passion and swore she would get revenge once she became a powerful mage. Louise's loathing for the chest red-head stems from the Valliere's despising the Zerbst's because a member of the Valliere family was taken by a member of the Zerbst family, thus creating a feud between the two Noble families. Another reason is Kirche constantly making fun of her and calling her horrendous names like Louise the Zero, Zero Louise, Little Louise, and so on and so forth.

"Alright students, let's begin the ritual" Colbert smiled

"YEAH!" the students cheered in excitement

**_[Later that day]_**

"Come my familiar" said a Noble boy

The Noble boy proceeds to wave his wand and a Bugbear appears before him. The Noble boy looked at his familiar in confusion for a few seconds, before replacing said look with a warm smile and his hugs his new familiar

"This is so amazing" the Noble said happily

**"**Check it out**"**

**"**He summoned a Bugbear**"**

**"**I wonder what I'll get**"  
**

"Good job, you summoned a wonderful familiar" Mr. Colbert complimented

"Thank you" the young man smiled, hugging his familiar once more

"Okay, who's next to go up?" Colbert asked as he faced his class

"That would be me" replied a blonde-haired boy with a rose in his hand

This young man is Guiche Chevalier de Gramont. Guiche is best known for being the school's Casanova, constantly flirting and charming the girls with his "romantic" attitude and stunning good looks

"Stand in the center and begin the spell" Colbert said

"If that's what you want" Guiche said haughtily

Guiche walks into the center and raises his wand, ready to summon his familiar

"O Brimir, our grand creator guides us...O Noble one who will become the familiar of Guiche the Brass" Guiche exclaimed before continuing "Answer my divine summons"

In that moment, the ground proceeds to rumble and an earth mole arises from the ground which brought great shock to Guiche

"WHAT!?" Guiche shouts in shock before continuing "SURELY THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE!"

"The spell usually gives you a familiar that fits your affinity" Colbert explained

Guiche lets out a sigh before kneeling down and putting his hand on the mole's head

"I guess this isn't too bad" Guiche said before continuing "If anything, I could've gotten something much worse"

The blonde haired Noble wasn't really stoked on having a mole as a familiar, but he did admit that the thing was rather cute in it's own little way

**"**Ha-Ha-Ha!**"**

"Laughter..." Guiche said

Guiche turns his head and sees his classmate Kirche with her new familiar which was a fire salamander

"I never expected Kirche to get a familiar like that" Guiche said in awe

**"**Look at the size of that thing**"**

**"**I heard those are rare to come across**"**

**"**Kirche's one lucky girl**"**

_**[With Kirche]**_

"Look at him, he's so adorable" Kirche squealed as she hugs the fire salamander

"At the end, you summoned quite the familiar, Ms. Zerbst" Colbert said as he examined Kirche's familiars

"Thank you, Mr. Colbert" Kirche smiled smugly before continuing "It fits my byname perfectly...Kirche the Fever"

"That it does" Colbert agreed

Colbert turns around and faces his class once more

"Has everyone summoned their familiars?" Colbert asked

"Louise hasn't gone yet" Kirche replied

An evil smirk forms on Kirche's face as she turns to her pink-haired rival who was furious

_"Kirche...When I become a powerful mage **YOU! **are going to be my first_ victim..._" _Louise said mentally as she clenches her fist

"Step in the center and begin the spell, Louise" Colbert instructed

"Oh man..." Louise said worryingly

_**[In the center]**_

**"**Louise the Zero**"**

**"**I wonder what she'll summon**"**

**"**There's no way she'll summon anything, we'll just have another explosion and nothing more**"  
**

Louise grips her wand and looks forward

_"It's now or never..." _the pinkette said mentally before continuing _"Don't screw this up"_

The time to summon a familiar is no. On this very day, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere was going to prove to everyone that she is not a failure and will never BE a failure

"Show time" Louise said softly

The pink-haired Noble raises her wand and begins the spell

"**My servant, that exists somewhere in this vast universe**"

_**[In another universe, deep within the woods]**_

"You crazy bitch!" roared a scarecrow demon in anger before continuing "You'll pay for this...I'll make sure they put your head on a stick for all to see!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked a black-haired woman before continuing "Once I pull the trigger, your life is done-zo"

The black-haired woman was currently stepping on the demon's chest with a silver Desert Eagle aimed at it's head

"Do your worst, Nephilim" the demon goaded before continuing "I can take on whatever you dish out"

"That's what the last guy said...And he didn't fare any better" the woman said as she pulls the trigger

**BANG!**

The Desert Eagle fires a bullet which hits the scarecrow demon right between the eyes killing him instantly

"Welp, that takes care of that" the woman said

The brunette puts her gun in the holster and begins to stretch

"Now it's time to collect my well earned cash" the woman said

"**My divine, beautiful, and powerful** **familiar**"

"Huh?" the woman said as she comes to a stop

The black-haired woman looks around in search of the voice, but she doesn't find anyone or anything

"How bizarre" the woman said "I think my mind is playing tricks on me"

"**I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart...Answer my guidance!**"

"There it is again" the woman said before continuing "Who the hell is doing this?"

In that moment, a whitish-blue aura surrounds itself around the brunette

"What the heck?" the brunette asked in a confused tone

The Devil Hunter slowly ascends from the ground before disappearing

_**[In Louise's universe]**_

"Where is my familiar? I'm sure I did the spell correctly" Louise said to herself as she looks around

With every second that passes, the pinkette's nervousness grows more and more. So many questions were going through her mind...Where is her familiar? did she do the spell correctly? did she says the right words?

**"**Nothing...There's nothing there**"**

**"**As expected from Louise the Zero**"**

**"**She can't even perform the summoning spell correctly**"  
**

One by one, all of the students began to mock and ridicule the young mage while Colbert and a sky-blue haired girl didn't

"I failed...I can't believe I failed" Louise said tearfully before continuing "Will I be a zero forever?"

Louise was truly saddened about what has transpired. Today was her day, today was the day where she would prove to everyone that she's not a zero and is capable of performing magic just like the rest of them

"Stop this laughter at once!" Colbert ordered before continuing "This is a sacred ritual and I won't have you ruin it with your foolish behavior"

The students ignored their teacher's order and continued to laugh their butts off. The laughter and jeers went on for a couple of seconds, until a black-haired woman drops down causing them to cease their laughter and replace it with gasps and murmurs

**"**Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**"**

**"**This must be a prank set up by Zero**"**

**"**I didn't think it was possible**"**

"Please tell me this is a joke, PLEASE tell me this is a joke" Louise said

The pink-haired Noble girl kept repeating those words in hopes that this was a prank or a really bad dream she was soon going to wake up from. Colbert walks into the center and begins to examine Louise's new familiar

"Well Ms. Valliere, by the looks of it, it seems you summoned a-" Colbert gets cutoff midsentence

"HUMAN!?" the class shouts in shock and awe

Summoning a human being has never been done before. When a Noble performs the summoning ritual, an animal is usually the end result...Why did Louise get a human familiar while everyone else got an animal?

"Damn, that was one hell of a ride" the brunette said

The black-haired woman slowly picks herself up from the ground and brushes the dirt off her clothes

"What was all of that just now?" the brunette asked herself before continuing "Did the demon create that portal or was it something else?"

Once the woman settles down, she looks ahead and sees a large group of students with animals besides them

"Okay...This is new" the brunette said

Right then and there, Louise walks up to the brunette and gets a good look at her. Louise's familiar is a beautiful woman with jet-black hair formed in two spiky buns, emerald green eyes, caramel brown skin, and a curvaceous figure. The woman is wearing a knee-length red, black, and white hooded leather coat with a white T-shirt underneath, followed by a black scarf around her neck, leather black motorcycle gloves, and a pair of google on her head. Lastly, she had on dark blue jeans, high-top camouflage converses, and a dual holster around her waist with two guns inside

_"__I hope this is just some weird Harry Potter convention" _the brunette said mentally

**"**Oh man, this is just too funny**"**

Everyone turns their heads to see Kirche who had a full-blown smirk on her face

"Exactly what I would expect from someone who boasted like you did...To think that you actually summoned up a peasant woman" Kirche laughed

Once again, everybody except Tabitha and Colbert began to laugh at the pinkette's misfortune

"Zero Louise, she always seems to live up to our expectations" Malicorne said causing the students to laugh harder

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!" Louise roared in anger before continuing "IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE THAT'S ALL!"

**"**_Sure _it was**"**

**"**You should quit being a mage**"**

**"**Why're you still here?**"**

The students of Tristain went on to mock and ridicule the young noblewoman, until Colbert intervened in a _very_ unpleasant manner which made them cease their insults

"Ms. Valliere, if you would be so kind as to finish the ritual" Colbert said

"Please don't make me do this, Mr. Colbert" Louise pleaded

"I understand that this is quite difficult for you, but you and I both know that redo's aren't allowed" Colbert said

"Dammit..." Louise clenched her fist before continuing "This is so degrading"

Louise REALLY didn't want to complete the summoning spell. It was bad enough that she summoned a human woman, but now she had to make said woman her familiar? at this point, she might as well buy herself a pet from the pet store and call it a day

"Familiar..." Louise said as she turns around facing the woman

"Sup" the brunette said

"I want you to state your name and where you hail from" Louise ordered in a demanding tone

"The name's Jessie Skyheart and I come from a small town called Fairport" the woman said

_"Fairport? I've never heard of that before" _Louise said mentally before continuing _"I'll have to look into it later"_

"Now can you give me your name, Pinky?" Jessie asked

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere" the pinkette answered with pride

"That's quite the name ya got there" Jessie joked

**"**She also goes by Louise the Zero**"**

That comment made a few students chuckle

"Now with introductions out of the way, can you tell me why I'm here?" Jessie asked with her arms folded

"You were chosen to be Ms. Valliere familiar" Colbert explained

"Familiar?" Jessie raised an eyebrow before continuing "Think you could elaborate? I'm having a hard time understanding that"

"Familiars are creatures summoned by witches and wizards" Colbert said before continuing "Ms. Valliere was originally suppose to get an animal, but she ended up getting you instead"

"So that explains the portal" Jessie said to herself

Jessie was not exactly happy with the fact that she was in a world she knew nothing about, but being told that she was brought here by accident calmed her down...To a degree

"If I was summoned here by accident, wouldn't it best to send me back?" Jessie asked before continuing "There's a home I'd like to return to"

"Unfortunately, we can't do that" Colbert said sadly

"Why not? if you have the power to bring me here, then you should have the power to send me back" Jessie said

"Summoning servant is a one-way spell" Colbert said

"And that means...What exactly?" Jessie asked

"We can't send you back" Colbert answered

"You've got to be freaking kidding me" Jessie facepalmed

"Worry not, Ms. Skyheart" Colbert smiled before continuing "I'm sure Ms. Valliere will take good care of you"

Jessie turns to Louise who was currently giving her a death glare before turning back to Colbert

"I highly doubt it dude" Jessie said before continuing "Looks can be very deceiving"

"Hey!" Louise exclaimed

"Alright, let's finish this ceremony" Colbert said

"I can't kiss this woman" Louise whined before continuing "Isn't there another way to do this?"

"Physical contact is the only way to complete the spell" Colbert explained

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" Louise groaned

**"**Go for it, Louise**"**

"Consider yourself lucky" Louise scowled before continuing "You should feel honored that a Noble like myself is kissing a peasant like you"

"Just get on with it, Pinky" Jessie rolled her eyes

The black-haired woman squats down and comes face to face with Louise

"My name is Louise Francoise La Blanc de La Valliere" Louise said as she points her wand at Jessie before continuing "Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this induvial and make her mine"

The young noblewoman grabs her the Devil Hunter's face and proceeds to kiss her. After the kiss is done, Louise quickly backs away

"Bleurgh!" Louise cried out in disgust before continuing "I can't believe my first kiss was with a please...A FEMALE PLEBIAN AT THAT!"

"I can only imagine how Dante and the others would react if they saw this" Jessie said

In that moment, runes begin to form the woman's hand

"What the hell is this?" Jessie asked herself as she examines her left hand before continuing "It feels like someone's furiously pinching my hand"

"Congratulations" Colbert said before continuing "You've completed the summoning spell"

"Just what did I do to deserve this?" Louise asked

"This class is now dismissed" Colbert announced "I hope you enjoy your life with your new familiars"

At that point, all of the students began to levitate off of the ground

"Didn't know they could fly" Jessie said

**"**You should walk back, Zero**"**

**"**No use trying something you'll fail at**"**

The students laughed at Louise before going inside

"Geez...What was that about?" Jessie said

At that point, Kirche walks up to Louise and Jessie

"What happened, Zero? I thought you were going to summon a familiar that would blow ours out of the water" Kirche teased

"As I said before, it was just a mistake" Louise said

"But you always said that" Kirche said before continuing "When are you going to do something right?"

"When are YOU going to stop harassing my ass with your inane comments?" Louise retorted

"I'll stop bothering you when you stop being a failure...Which'll never happen" Kirche laughed

In a fit of rage, Louise storms off with Jessie in tow

"That was interesting" Jessie said

"No it wasn't" Louise said

"Mind giving me a reason as to why she called you Zero?" Jessie asked

"You don't need to know" Louise said as she walked

"Don't need to know my ass" Jessie grumbled

_**[Later that day, in Louise's room]**_

"Why oh why did I have to end up with a commoner woman?" Louise asked herself before continuing "I should've gotten something cooler like a dragon or a manticore"

Louise was currently walking back and forth muttering to herself while Jessie was leaned against the wall watching it all go down

"Brimir...You should've been there in my time of need" Louise said before continuing "Why weren't you watching over me?"

"You've been ranting for half an hour" Jessie said before continuing "You should give it a rest already"

"Mind your tongue commoner" Louise seethed before continuing "If you were in my shoes, you would feel the exact same way"

"Why does this upset you so much? you should be happy to you got SOMETHING instead of nothing" Jessie said

"I was suppose to get something cool and powerful like a dragon or a manticore" Louise said before continuing "Instead of getting either of the two, I got a peasant woman whom I have to spend the rest of my life with"

The pinkette slowly walks over to her queen-sized bed and proceeds to lie down

"This is the worst day of my life" Louise groaned

"Maybe it's best if I leave you alone" Jessie said

"And go where exactly?" Louise raised an eyebrow

"I don't know" Jessie shrugged before continuing "Never really gave it thought"

"If you're going to head out, I want you to take this with you" Louise said

Louise grabs a hamper full of dirty clothes and drops it in front of Jessie

"What do you want me to do with this?" Jessie asked

"It's simple" Louise answered before continuing "I want these clothes clean and folded by tomorrow"

"..."

"Well? what're you waiting for?" Louise asked impatiently before continuing "Hop to it"

"Here's the thing...Maid work isn't really my schtick if you catch my drift" Jessie explained

"It is now" Louise said before continuing "Now cease your foolishness and do what your master asks of you"

"As I said before, maid work isn't my schtick" Jessie said before continuing "If you want your dirty work done, I suggest you go out and get yourself a servant, 'cause I don't take orders from anyone I don't know or like"

"You **ARE** my servant and you **WILL** follow your master's orders!" Louise exclaimed with authority

"The day I consider you my master is the day Hell freezes over" Jessie said

"Hell can't freeze over you moron..." Louise frowned

"That's the point, Louise" Jessie said before continuing "Peace"

The black-haired Devil Hunter gets off the wall and makes her way over to the door before exiting the room

_**[Outside Louise's room]**_

"Alright, let's see what this school is all about" Jessie said

**"**I'm really good at making soufflés**"**

Jessie turns her head and sees a Guiche talking to a brown-haired girl

"I would love to try one" Guiche smiled

"Really?" the brown-haired girl asked with stars in her eyes

"Yes my lovely Katie" Guiche answered before continuing "I would never lie to you"

"Oh Lord Guiche..." Katie blushed

"There's nothing behind my feelings for you" Guiche said with a rose in his hand

"Jesus fucking Christ, I've heard better lines from Dante of all people" Jessie rolled her eyes

Jessie lets out a sigh before putting her hands in her coat pockets

"Ignore them and continue walking" the brunette said to herself before continuing "No need for unnecessary attention"

"You there" Guiche said as he points to the woman

"Oh my nonexistent God" Jessie groaned silently

The black-haired woman turns around and faces the couple

"Is there something I can help you with?" Jessie asked

"You're that peasant woman Zero summoned earlier, correct?" Guiche asked

"Yeah that's me" Jessie answered

"It's no surprise that Louise the Zero would summon a useless woman rather than a exquisite familiar" the blonde brat said in a snobbish tone

"Big talk coming from someone who summoned a mole" Jessie retorted

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that Verdandi is the best familiar a Noble can have" Guiche boasted before continuing "Most people in this world wish to bask in his divine presence"

"Keep making yourself feel adequate, kid" Jessie said before walking off

"What a disrespectful familiar" Guiche scoffed before continuing "Someone needs to teach her some discipline"

"You needn't worry about her, Lord Guiche" Katie said before continuing "Don't let that woman ruin this romantic night"

"Of course my love" Guiche complied

_**[Outside the academy]**_

"How the hell am I going to handle this situation?" Jessie asked herself before continuing "Maybe I could give Nico a call and see if she can help out"

The Devil Hunter rambled on for a couple of seconds, until she is approached by a black-haired girl wearing a maid costume

"Excuse me" the maid girl said

"Do you need something?" Jessie asked

"Word around the school is that you're Ms. Valliere's familiar" the maid girl answered before continuing "Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true" Jessie asked before continuing "What of it?"

"That's truly fascinating" the maid girl said before continuing "A peasant being summoned as a familiar"

"Believe me, it's not as peachy as you think it is" Jessie said before continuing "Being taken away from your home by some spoiled brat to be her familiar is a goddamn nightmare"

"I'm terrible sorry" the maid girl apologized before continuing "It's just that I've never heard of anything like this before"

"Let's hope they don't make this a trend" Jessie said

"My name is Siesta" the maid girl bowed before continuing "I have the honor and privilege of serving the Nobles at this here academy"

"Nobles?" Jessie raised an eyebrow in confusion

"That's right" Siesta replied with a nod before continuing "Those who can use magic are Nobles, while those who can't are peasants"

"So that's why they keeping spewing this Noble and peasant crap" Jessie said to herself before continuing "The more information, the better"

"Where are you, Siesta!?" shouts a male voice before continuing "You know how these spoiled bastards act when they don't get what the want!"

"I would love to chat more, but I have to prepare the food for tomorrow" Siesta said

"Don't let me stop you" Jessie said

"Have a good night, ma'am" Siesta said

"Same to you" Jessie said

The black-haired maid takes a bow before going into the building

"Good kid" Jessie said before continuing "At least this one has manners"

The brunette puts her back against the wall and looks up at the sky which was filled with beautiful stars

"Man...This is going to be one hell of a time" Jessie said

The Devil Hunter has a goal and that's to return to her home...She doesn't know how she's going to do it or how long it's going to take, but all she knows is that she's gonna do it. Will she return home? or will she spend the rest of her life in this magic filled world?

**END**

Shilvergreen: Hello good readers, it's Shilvergreen here and I thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. I know it's dry and bland, but I promise to make it better in due time, so please bear with me. With that being said, make sure to review (no flames) and share with friends, family, and etc. Have a good night/day and I'll see you next time :)


	2. The Devil Hunter vs The Noble

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based story. Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Hideaki Itsuno and Studio Madhouse, while being licensed by Madman Entertainment and Funimation. Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamagachi, J.C Staff, and CTC. Please support the official release and have a great day/night :)**

* * *

**[Act One, Chapter 2: The Nephilim Vs The Noble]**

**_[In Louise's room]_**

"This is actually pretty interesting" Jessie said

It was a peaceful day in Tristain Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all the young nobles were playing with their familiars. Jessie was currently reading an old book she got from the school library while her "master" was giving her a rather unpleasant look

"Will you stop reading that damn book? there're things I need you to do" Louise said impatiently

The black-haired woman ignores Louise and proceeds to turn another page

"Oh for the love of Brimir" Louise said

The pink-haired mage snatches the book out of Jessie's hands and throws it out the window

_"FLUFFY NOOO!"_

"Was that really necessary?" Jessie asked before continuing "You could've just put the book on the bed"

"You should be listening to your master when she's speaking to you" Louise said snobbishly

"Again with this idiotic master crap" Jessie said before continuing "Do you live in your own fantasy world or something like that?"

"You selfish dog" Louise growled before continuing "All the things I've done for you and this is how you repay me"

"What exactly have you done for me?" Jessie asked with her arms folded

"I was kind enough to take you in" Louise retorted

"You really didn't have much of a choice" Jessie said before continuing "Not only that, you weren't exactly thrilled with having me"

"Hold on a sec-" Louise gets cutoff midsentence

"To add insult to injury, you didn't give two damns about my situation and how I felt about it" Jessie said before continuing "Instead of feeling bad, you insulted me and tried to make me your slave"

While Louise's face didn't show it, the pinkette did feel somewhat guilty about her actions. She had no intentions of summoning Jessie, it's just that she ended up in the Zero crossfire (Zero crossfire: getting caught up in Louise's mistake)

"I rest my case" Jessie said

The black-haired Devil Hunter gets up from her seat and begins to stretch

"I'll be outside if you need me" Jessie said

Jessie walks past Louise and heads to the door before opening it

"Come out when you're finished with whatever you have going on" Jessie said

"You damn dog" Louise growled before continuing "Don't go around giving your superior orders"

"Man, you're just too funny" Jessie said

**_[Outside Louise's room]_**

"I wonder where the kitchen is" Jessie said to herself before continuing "I'm in the mood for some waffles"

"If it isn't the Familiar of Zero"

"Guess it's time for round goddamn two" Jessie said

With a sigh the black-haired woman turns around and faces Guiche who was currently with Montmorency

"Waiting for your master like the plebian you are?" Guiche smirked

"Are you still using those shitty pickup lines in an attempt to make yourself look cool?" Jessie retorted

"Those pickup lines aren't *gulps* _shitty_...They're romantic and elegant" Guiche said as he held up a rose

"Sure they are" Jessie rolled her eyes before continuing "I bet you paid that other girl"

"Other girl?" Montmorency asked in confusion before continuing "What is she talking about, Guiche?"

"Yes, what ARE you talking about" Guiche said trying to play dumb

"Don't play stupid with me, kid" Jessie said before continuing "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about"

"I'm afraid I don't know" Guiche lied

"Does the name Katie ring a bell by any chance?" Jessie asked before continuing "Brown hair, purple eyes, wears a brown cloak"

"I don't know who you're referring to" Guiche said sternly

"You can play this innocent act till the cows come home, but sooner or later, you're gonna get caught" Jessie said

"Such ignorance" Guiche scoffed before continuing "Good day to you, woman"

Guiche grabs Montmorency's hand and the two walk-off

"Looks like we got ourselves a cheater" Jessie said to herself before continuing "I wonder how long it'll take before his secret gets out"

At that moment, the door opens and Louise exits her room

"Sup" Jessie greeted

The pink-haired noble scowls at the woman before turning around

_"Sheesh"_ Jessie said mentally

"Come on..." Louise said

"Where're we going?" Jessie asked

"To the dining hall" the pinkette answered

"It's important to start your day with a balanced breakfast" Jessie joked

"Brimir, kill me now" Louise grumbled

_**[At the dining hall]**_

"So this is the place" Jessie said as she looks around before continuing "For some reason, I thought it'd be bigger"

"Perfect" Louise said

"What's perfect?" Jessie asked

"There's not that many people here" Louise replied

"How's that a good thing?" Jessie asked

"I don't have to deal with their idiotic mockery" Louise answered before continuing "It's so annoying"

"Lucky you" Jessie said before continuing "I like having my breakfast in peace"

Jessie walks up to an empty seat and pulls it off before sitting down

"What do you think you're doing, familiar?" Louise asked

"Sitting down" Jessie replied before continuing "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Get up from that chair and sit on the floor" the pinkette said harshly

"Doesn't that seem a bit harsh?" Jessie asked before continuing "There's no reason for you to give me that kind of treatment"

"Peasants aren't allowed to sit in the chairs reserved for nobles" Louise explained

"And why's that? certainly you guys can be lenient towards them" Jessie said

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them" Louise said

"It's kind of messed how you give the peasants the shit end of the stick" Jessie said

"That's just how it is, familiar" Louise shrugged before continuing "There's nothing I can do about it"

"Figured as much" Jessie said

"Well? are you going to get up?" Louise asked

"I was going to get some fresh air anyway" Jessie said

"Try not to embarrass me" Louise said

"I don't see how that's possible" Jessie said before continuing "If my memory serves me right, you're the laughing stock of the entire school"

"Get the hell out of here!" Louise shouts

_**[Later, outside the academy]**_

"These are some weird looking animals" Jessie said

Jessie has been spending the last few minutes looking at all the animals playing with their masters. She didn't exactly understand the point in kidnapping an animal and forcing them to be a pet, and it's not like she can go to every Noble and reprimand them for perform the action

"My-My-My, look what the cat dragged in"

Jessie looks up and sees Kirche with her familiar

"Do you need something?" Jessie asked

"I just came to ask you a simple question" Kirche replied

"Shoot" Jessie said

"How much is Zero paying you?" Kirche asked

"What?" Jessie raised an eyebrow

"I just wanna know" Kirche said

"She isn't paying me..." Jessie said

"Working with Louise the Zero and not even getting paid in the process" Kirche laughed before continuing "That's so pathetic"

"Don't you have someone else to harass" Jessie said in a slightly irritated tone

Jessie didn't know who the hell this red-haired chick was and frankly, she really didn't give a damn. What she did know was that she was going to be a real pain in the ass in future events to come

"Get away from her Zerbst" Louise said before continuing "I don't need her getting chummy with you"

"Trust me, Zero" Kirche said before continuing "I couldn't fathom the idea of me befriending a lowly commoner...Especially a commoner that you summoned"

"Then what're you here for?" Louise asked

"I just came to see your familiar and ask her a simple question" Kirche responded before continuing "Is that so bad?"

"Well you got what you came here for" Louise said before continuing "Leave her alone and go hang out with your blue-haired friend"

"Aren't we a bit antsy today" Kirche teased before continuing "Did something happen to you?"

In that moment, Kirche's familiar waddles over to Jessie and begins to nibble on her jeans

"Cut that out, little dude" Jessie said before continuing "It took me weeks to find the perfect jeans"

"Stop that, Flame" Kirche ordered before continuing "You don't know where she's been"

Flame stops nibbling on Jessie's jeans and waddles over to Kirche

"Flame?" Louise raised an eyebrow

"That's the name of this little guy" Kirche replied

The red-haired girl kneels down and puts her hand on the salamander's head

"Isn't he the greatest?" Kirche smiled

"Fantastic..." Louise replied as she rolled her eyes

One of the many things Louise hates about Kirche is that she always crams her achievements to pinkette's throat. One day Louise like to achieve something and rub it in the face of a crying Kirche

"Unlike you, I was successful on the first try and got myself a GOOD familiar" Kirche boasted

"Don't you feel amazing" Jessie said sarcastically

"Such a rude familiar" Kirche said before continuing "Does she treat you the same way Zero?"

Jessie and Louise look at each before turning to Kirche

"No" Jessie/Louise lied simultaneously

"Either way, you need to keep her in line" Kirche said before continuing "She'll make you look bad if she doesn't show Nobles respect"

"Good luck with that" Jessie said to herself

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to be" Kirche said before continuing "It was nice meeting you, Familiar of Zero"

The red-haired mage and her familiar walk away leaving the two behind

"That woman REALLY knows how to get under my skin" Louise growled as she clenches her fist

"Can I get an explanation now?" Jessie asked before continuing "What's the deal between you two?"

"That's none of your business" Louise said

"I'm just saying it would be nice to know" Jessie said

"Bring me some tea and I MAY give you the information you want" Louise said

"And where exactly am I going to get said tea from?" Jessie asked

"Try asking one of the employees here" Louise replied

"Fine" Jessie said before continuing "The things I do for people"

Normally, Jessie wouldn't comply with Louise's request, but the hostility between Kirche and Louise interested her. It also helped that Jessie could use the information to decipher why Louise is always angry

_**[Later that day]**_

"You'd think this place would be littered with maids and servants" Jessie said

The Devil Hunter has been searching around for an employee for a while, but has made no progress in her search. Jessie was about to give up and head back until Siesta walks up to her

"Good morning, Ms. Skyheart" Siesta bowed

"Hey, Siesta" Jessie waved

"Is your morning going good so far?" the brunette said

"Meh, could be better" Jessie shrugged

"If you ever need help, feel free to ask me" Siesta said

"Now that you said that, there is something I need your help with" Jessie said

"What is it?" Siesta asked

"Think you could get me some tea?" Jessie requested

"What kind would you prefer?" Siesta asked

"Any kind will do" Jessie replied

"I'll get right on it" Siesta said

"Thanks a bunch" Jessie grinned before continuing "I owe ya one"

"No problem" Siesta smiled before continuing "It's my job as a maid to help those in need"

That comment alone made Jessie smile ear-to-ear. Siesta was not like the other kids Jessie had the misfortune to come across; instead of being rude, disrespectful, and condescending; she was kind, helpful, and respectful which was something Jessie admired

**"**Excuse me, maid girl**"**

The two females turn their heads to see Guiche with his hand raised

"Are you going to bring us our cake? we've been waiting for minutes" Guiche said

"I'm terrible sorry, Mr. Gramont" Siesta apologized before continuing "I'll get on it as soon as possible"

"I'll take care of it" Jessie said

"Are you sure?" Siesta asked

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" Jessie smirked

Instead of getting a reply, Siesta just looked at the black-haired woman with confusion

"Never mind" Jessie sighed before continuing "I'll go deliver that cake now"

Jessie grabs Siesta's servant cart and heads towards Guiche

**_[With Guiche and Montmorency]_**

"I spent the whole night bonding with Verdande" Guiche boasted before continuing "He's really interesting once you get to know him"

"That's very...Nice" Montmorency said while rubbing the head of her familiar which was a reddish-orange frog

"Of course" Guiche smirked before continuing "A good mage shows kindness to their familiar"

"I wish that phrase could apply to Louise" Jessie said

"How long have you b-" Guiche gets cutoff

"The whole time" Jessie said

Jessie takes the cakes off the serving cart and hands it to the blonde couple

"Enjoy or whatever" Jessie said

"Thank you, servant woman" Guiche said before continuing "Now begone"

"By the way, your girlfriend was looking for you" Jessie said before continuing "I'd do something about that if I were you"

"WHAT!?" Guiche/ Montmorency shout in shock

_"There it is..."_ Jessie said mentally

"Is there something you're not telling me, Guiche?" Montmorency asked giving her boyfriend an very angry look

"Don't listen to the words of this peasant woman" Guiche said before continuing "She's just trying to make me look bad"

"I'll let you two figure this out" Jessie said before continuing "Laters"

The black-haired woman grabs the cart and proceeds to walk off

"Are you cheating on me?" Montmorency asked

"I can assure you that I'm not cheating on you" Guiche lied before continuing "There's nothing behind my feelings for you"

Just when things couldn't get worse, Katie approaches the two with a basket in hand

"I finally found you" Katie smiled

"K-Katie!" Guiche stammered

"Are you ready our date?" Katie asked before continuing "I thought I'd bring my handmade soufflé, that I talked about last night, to the tea party today"

"I-I...Y-You" Guiche said

Guiche was currently sweating bullets and ready to scream his heart out. Never has it crossed his mind that he would get caught by his two girlfriends

"Last night? what happened last night?" Montmorency asked

"Please give me a chance, Montmorency, I can explain everything" Guiche said

"What is the meaning of this, Guiche?" Katie asked

"Why in Brimir's name would you do this to me?" Montmorency asked with tears in her eyes before continuing "Was I not good enough for you?"

"I can explain" Guiche said

"There's nothing to explain" Montmorency said before continuing "It's clear as day that you're cheating on me with a first year"

"How could you?" said Katie who also had tears in her eyes before continuing "You said that I was the only one"

"In any case, both of you, calm down" Guiche said before continuing "Let's settle this with peace"

"GO TO HELL GUICHE!" Montmorency/Katie shout

Montmorency and Katie deliver a ferocious slap to Guiche causing the blonde to stumble back and fall to the floor

**_[With Jessie]_**

"I know for a fact that HAD to hurt" Jessie said

The black-haired woman was watching the whole ordeal go down ever since she left the blonde couple alone

"Revenge is a dish best served cold" Jessie grinned

"YOU!"

"Here we go" Jessie said before continuing "Can't wait to see how he makes an ass out of himself this time"

The blonde haired noble storms up to the woman and points at her

"First you disrespect me, then you accuse me of cheating, and now you make two ladies cry" Guiche said before continuing "You really have no respect for Nobility!"

"If my memory serves my correctly, you're the dumbass that cheated on two girls and thought he could get away with it" Jessie retorted before continuing "If you're going to have an affair, don't do it in broad freaking daylight"

"Blasphemy!" Guiche exclaimed before continuing "An ignorant peasant woman like you needs to be punished"

"What're you gonna do? lecture me to death? have me clean the boys bathroom?" Jessie joked

"No...I've got something better in mind" Guiche smirked

"Lay it on me, kid" Jessie said before continuing "Don't keep me in the dark"

The young nobleman proceeds to take out his wand and aim it at Jessie

"Familiar of Zero...I challenge you to a duel" Guiche exclaimed

Multiple gasps can be heard from the students who were watching the dispute

"A duel? do you mean a fight?" Jessie asked

"That's right" Guiche nodded before continuing "I will show you what happens when you disrespect a Noble"

"I really don't know what you'll get out of this, but whatever" Jessie shrugged before continuing "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get"

"Meet me at Vestri Court...We'll settle the duel there" Guiche said as he walks away

"Whatever you say" Jessie said

Just then, Siesta runs up to Jessie and grabs her by the shirt

"Slow your roll there" Jessie said before continuing "What's this all about?"

"Are you insane!?" Siesta asked in shock

"Nope, I'm sane as can be" Jessie replied simply

"Why would you chose to fight a Noble?" Siesta asked, worried about her friend

"Because he wanted to fight me and I don't back out of a fight" Jessie answered

"Fighting Nobles is considered suicide for us commoners" Siesta said

"It isn't to me" Jessie said not fearing the blonde fop one bit

"You mustn't do this, Ms. Skyheart" Siesta warned before continuing "The Nobles here are very strong"

"Great, that'll make the battle ten times better" Jessie said before continuing "I've been itching for a good fight lately"

Jessie grabs Siesta's hand and takes them off her shirt

"Go to Vestri Court if you want to watch the fight" Jessie said as she walks away

"I must inform Ms. Valliere of this" Siesta said before continuing "She'll know what to do"

**_[Later that day]_**

"He could've told me where the damn place was instead of walking off like he's some sort of badass" Jessie said in annoyance before continuing "Maybe I should ask one of these kids for direc-"

"FAMILIAR!"

"I Know that voice all to well..." Jessie sighed

The voice Jessie was referring to was Louise and she was pissed...again

"What's this I hear about you fighting Guiche?" Louise demanded

"The brat cheated on two girls and tried to use me as a scapegoat" Jessie explained before continuing "He wanted to fight me and I accepted his challenge"

"Why on Earth would you agree to duel him?" Louise asked

"Cause I don't back down from a fight" Jessie said

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation" Louise said

"Why're you guys so afraid of the kid? is he some sort of god?" Jessie asked

"Of course not" Louise said

"Then what's the big deal?" Jessie asked with her hands on her hips

"He's a Noble" Louise replied

"So are you, but you don't see anybody quaking in their boots" Jessie retorted

"I'm not the one who's fighting" Louise said

"Either way, I'm still fighting" Jessie said

"As your master, I order you not to fight Guiche" Louise said in a stern tone

"I'm glad that you care for my well being, but I can handle myself" Jessie said

"I highly doubt it" Louise scoffed

"Just wait and see" Jessie grinned

"Fine...Go ahead and get yourself killed" Louise said with her arms folded

"I doubt he'll be able to kill me" Jessie said

"We'll see about that" Louise said

Jessie walks forward but soon comes to a stop

"What is it?" Louise asked

"I don't know where Vestri Court is" Jessie said

"Don't expect me to give you an answer" Louise said

"Thought as much" Jessie said

The black-haired woman turns around and faces a pudgy blonde kid with an owl on his shoulder

"Mind telling me where Vestri Court is?" Jessie asked

"Go straight then turn left" the blonde kid said

"Thanks" Jessie as she takes off

"Dammit Malicorne" Louise said angrily

"This'll be interesting" Malicorne smiled

**_[At Vestri Court]_**

_"Let's get this over with"_ Jessie said mentally

"I commend you for showing up" Guiche smirked before continuing "Part of me was thinking you were going to chicken out"

"Well I'm here now" Jessie said before continuing "Let's get this show on the road"

**"**Kick her ass, Guiche**"**

**"**Show her the power of Nobles**"**

"It amazes me how they're rooting and cheering this kid on, despite the fact that he cheated on two girls and tried to avoid responsibility by passing the blame on to me" Jessie said to herself

This made Jessie wonder if the onlookers with the exception of Louise and Siesta even gave a damn and was just rooting for Guiche because he was a Noble like them.

"Ladies and gentleman, this duel will now commence!" Guiche exclaimed

One by one, all of the young Nobles began to cheer and shout with excitement

"Can't wait to see how this plays out" Jessie said

In that moment, Guiche waves his wand and three petals fall to the floor. Each of the petals glow and three golems emerge from the ground ready for combat

"Okay...What the hell?" Jessie raised an eyebrow

"I hope you're ready peasant woman" Guiche said cockily

"What are those things?" Jessie asked as she points to the figures

"These _things_ you see before you are my amazing bronze golems" Guiche boasted before continuing "They'll be the ones doing the fighting"

"So you mean to tell me that you hyped yourself up just to not even fight in a duel that you set up" Jessie said before continuing "A waste of my damn time"

"As if a Noble like myself would waste my valuable energy on a pathetic commoner like you" Guiche scoffed

"You really can't call me pathetic when you're the one that's cowering behind those things you call golems" Jessie retorted before continuing "It fascinates me that those two girls dated a scrub such as yourself in the first place"

Guiche was now furious...This lowly woman had the audacity to disrespect him in front of all his Noble peers. Guiche Gramont was not about to let this slide, Zero's familiar needs to be taught a lesson and that's exactly what Guiche plans on doing

"Show that woman your magnificent power!" Guiche ordered

All of Guiche's golems obey their master's order and charges toward the woman ready to beat her to a pulp

"Okay, tin cans, time to see if you can handle me" Jessie said

The Devil Hunter extends her right hand and a big sword magically appears

"Good ol' Sotiras" Jessie smirked

_[A/N: Jessie's weapon is based off the Atlas Sword from Call of Duty (search it up if you want to see what it looks like)]_

Golem one goes in to attack, but Jessie swiftly dodges and delivers an attack of her own which causing the golem to split into two pieces. Golem two tries to be stealthy and attack the black-haired woman from behind, yet fails as Jessie's notices and slices the golem. The last golem charges toward Jessie and goes in for an attack leading her to grab it's sword

"Heh..." Jessie chuckles

The Devil Hunter squeezes the sword with great force until it snaps in half leaving the golem weaponless

"Looks like your sword broke...How unfortunate" Jessie said

Just before the golem could strike and quick slice from Jessie puts it down

**"**No way...**"**

**"**She took them out like they were nothing**"**

**"**Is this the same plebian woman from before?**"**

"Do you give up, kid?" Jessie asked

"N-No" Guiche said before continuing "A Gramont never concedes no matter what!"

"You're quite persistent" Jessie said

Guiche waves his wand once again and he summons five more golems

"Oh c'mon, you're bringing more golems into mix?" Jessie asked in disbelief as she shook her head before continuing "What makes you think they'll be any different?"

"Destroy that wretched woman!" Guiche ordered furiously

"Here we go again" Jessie sighed

Every one of Guiche's golems rushes towards Jessie ready to put her down for the count, but unfortunately for them, she was prepared and proceeds to pull out her trusty Desert Eagles

"Eat lead bastards" Jessie said

Jessie pulls the trigger and unleashes a ferocious barrage of bullets upon the unlucky bronze golems causing each and every one to drop to the floor. That alone brought great shock to all the spectators...Especially Guiche who was almost on the verge of fainting

**"**Who the hell is this woman?**"**

**"**She's not human...**"**

_**[With Louise]**_

"This is impossible...How the hell is she beating Guiche with ease?" Louise asked in shock

The pink-haired mage thought her familiar was nothing more than useless woman with no magic skill. It's clear as day that her familiar was playing her for a fool and was hiding extraordinary power.

"What in Brimir's name did I bring to this academy?" Louise asked herself

_**[In the center]**_

"Do you still want to fight me, kid?" Jessie taunted

Truth be told, Jessie's wasn't taking this fight seriously...Not that she had a reason too anyway. If the Devil Hunter wanted to end this fight faster than she could say superfragacalalisticexpealadocious then she would've done so, her reasoning for not taking this fight seriously is because she wanted to break the blonde boy's spirit and show him that he's not as strong as he thinks he is.

"NO!...I WON'T LOSE!...I WON'T LOSE TO A PATHETIC WORM!" Guiche roared

The blonde haired boy angrily waves his rose wand and summons twenty golems on the spot

"SEND THAT BLASTED WOMAN STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Guiche ordered

"Alright" Jessie said before continuing "I think its time we ended this little battle of ours"

The Devil Hunter grips her sword and dashes at the golems with astounding speed. As soon as she comes in contact with the golems she proceeds to hack and slash through each and every one of them until there was no more left. Guiche was about to summon more golems, but immediately stops as Jessie was aiming Sotiras at his throat

"Well? is there something you want to say, kid?" Jessie asked

"I...I" Guiche muttered

"You can do it, I believe in you" Jessie goaded

"I...Give up" Guiche said in defeat

"And there we go" Jessie smiled before continuing "Was that so hard?"

All of the young Nobles were now in complete and utter shock with what they just witnessed with their own little eyes. A peasant woman just beat a "powerful" Noble in a duel...Was this some crazy-ass dream? or was it a reality? What makes the situation even MORE shocking is that the person who beat Guiche was Louise familiar, so that means Louise the Zero summoned a familiar that was better than all of theirs COMBINED

"This must be some sort of weird dream...How did you beat me so easily?" Guiche asked before continuing "There's no way a commoner can beat a Noble...It's impossible"

"Guess you're not as strong as you guys think you are" Jessie shrugged before continuing "Better luck next time, kiddo"

The black-haired woman was about to go inside, but is soon stopped by Louise

"W-Who are you?" Louise asked softly

"It's simple really...I'm a Devil Hunter" Jessie answered

"Devil...Hunter?" Jessie tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what the brunette meant

"I think an explanation is in order" Jessie said as she rubbed the back of her head

_**[Later that day, in Louise's room]**_

"Alright, I'll try to make this as simple as possible" Jessie said

"Go ahead" Louise said

"As you know, my name is Jessie Skyheart, but what you don't know is that I'm a Devil Hunter" Jessie said

"You said that before" Louise commented before continuing "What does that mean exactly?"

"A Devil Hunter is someone who goes around hunting demons" Jessie explained

"Demons?" Louise raised an eyebrow before continuing "You mean those vile creatures told in stories?"

"The very same" Jessie nodded

"I'm told those beasts are very powerful" Louise said before continuing "How are you able to take them on?"

"With weapons and a buttload of spirit" the brunette said

"I see..." Louise said

"It also helps that I'm a Nephilim...Nephilim hybrid to be precise" Jessie said

"Nephilim?" Louise asked before continuing "That's something I've never heard of"

"A Nephilim is a being comprised of angel blood and demon blood" Jessie explained before continuing "I'm a Nephilim hybrid since my mother was Nephilim and my father was a human"

"How bizarre" Louise said in awe

"Shocking ain't it?" Jessie grinned

"To think that I summoned such an amazing familiar" Louise said happily before continuing "Take THAT Zerbst"

"She seems so happy" Jessie said to herself

The young Valliere was now filled with joy and happiness. For the first time ever, she actually did something right...She summoned a powerful familiar and the best part is that it was better than Kirche's

"I get the feeling things are gonna be different from now on" Jessie smirked

**[END]**

Shilvergreen: Hello, readers, it's Shilvergreen here and I want to thank each and every one of you for reading today's chapter. Make sure to review and share with friends. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night :)


	3. Passion and Combat

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based story. Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Hideaki Itsuno, and Studio Madhouse, while being licensed by Madman Entertainment and Funimation. Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamagachi, J.C Staff, and CTC. Please support the official releases and have a great day/night :)**

* * *

**[Act One, Chapter Three: Passion and Combat]**

Three days have passed since Jessie's quote-on-quote _battle _with the snobby two-timer, best known as Guiche de Gramont. After that day, a wide variety of things changed around the academy. For starters, none of the students made fun of Louise for being inept at magic nor did they ridicule her behind her back, hell, every time she came across their path they would immediately apologize on the spot. It could be said that they were only doing it so Louise wouldn't sic Jessie on them and have her rip 'em a new one.

As of right now, Jessie is outside the academy watching all of the familiars play with one another "Y'know, these little rascals ain't half bad." Jessie admitted to nobody. "Get past the weird features and they're kind of cute...Some of them at least." Right then and there, Tabitha's rhyme dragon, Sylphid walks up to Jessie and gets right up in her face. "How's everything going, Blue Dragon? you doin' alright?"

The dragon answers with a slow nod as it then turns to a bowl filled with red, green, and yellow apples. The Devil Hunter notices this and takes one of the apples before feeding it to the rhyme dragon. Once the dragon is finished eating, it lets out a sound of happiness before licking Jessie's cheek causing her to smile. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Jessie said as Louise walks up to the two

"So this is where you've been for the past few minutes." the pinkette said with her arms folded. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to go roam around the school?"

"I did, you were too busy stuffing your face down with a copious amount of food" Jessie answered casually as Louise frowns before shaking her head

"Anyway, school is going to be starting in a couple of minutes" Louise said. "You're free to do whatever the heck you want for the next few hours. Try not to do anything stupid, the last thing I need is teachers yelling me for not being able to control you"

A smile forms on Jessie's face as she gets up from her seat. "I think I'll join you this time" Jessie said as Louise raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I wanna see what goes on in that class of yours"

"If that's what you want, then so be it" Louise shrugged. "Don't come crying to me when you start getting bored"

* * *

"The elements, fire, water, earth, and wind. These elements can be combined to create stronger and more diverse effects and our levels as mages are determined by how many we can combine" said a pudge female teacher "Can someone tell me what those levels are?"

"I can, Ms. Chevreuse" Montmorency said with her hand raised. "If you combine two, it's Line. Three makes a Triangle and four makes a Square"

"Very good, Mrs. Montmorency" the teacher said as Montmorency smirks in satisfaction

_"Good to know" _Jessie said mentally. _"Maybe I should hit up the library once this is over"_

"I can only assume most of you can only use one-"

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I apologize for the interruption, but there's a person with zero percent chance of success who can't even use one element" Kirche said with a devious smirk on her face as she and the other students direct their attention to Louise who growls quietly in return. Kirche's attitude changes immediately as something flies past her face in a fast manner. The busty redhead slowly turns his head and a shocked expression forms on her face. What the redhead sees is an eighteen-inch bowie knife that's lodged into a wall with a few strands of red hair sticking out. Kirche directs her attention to Louise who's sitting with her arm folded then turns to Jessie...who's currently twirling another bowie knife around like it's nobody's business.

_"That oughta shut her up for the next few hours" _Jessie said mentally with a satisfied look on her face. The Devil Hunter snaps her fingers and the knife that's lodged in the wall appears in her left hand. (Type in Bowie Knife Eagle Talon if you want to know what it looks like). When it comes down to children and teenagers, Jessie does her best to not harm them as she has a special for them. However, there ARE times where she'll drop that code and threaten one or two (mainly teenagers) if they're doing something she isn't cool with i.e bullying or something similar.

"I-It seems Ms. Valliere has summoned a rather...Interesting familiar" Mrs. Chevreuse said in a slightly nervous tone as all of the boys and girls nod in agreement

* * *

"Man, your classmates have a weird knack for putting you on full blast" Jessie said as she and Louise were walking through an outdoor hallway. Jessie is currently juggling her two knives while Louise is next to her, walking with her arms folded. Louise clearly wasn't happy about what happened earlier and Jessie took note of that. "What exactly did you get this sort of treatment? did you accidentally kill someone or were you a thief at some point?"

"I did none of the sort" Louise stated, annoyed that Jessie would even assume that she indulges in that sort of thing. Louise lets out a sigh as she flips her strawberry-pink hair back. "The reason they constantly harass me...is because I suck at magic"

Jessie raises an eyebrow at that as she puts her knives in her coat before placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that? I haven't seen you do magic, so I'm kind of confused" Jessie said

"Every time I perform a magic spell, it always ends with an explosion followed by people yelling at me calling me Louise the Zero or Zero Louise..." the young mage explained in a sad yet frustrated manner as she clenches her fist. "I don't want to be a failure anymore, I want to show the world that I can be amazing too"

The Devil Hunter gazes upon the pinkette as she was currently muttering to herself while spouting out mild profanities. Jessie has never been bullied before, mainly because she along with her siblings have been homeschooled their entire life and there were not that many kids in their previous neighborhood. Jessie really didn't know how to go about this but she was still going to give it a whirl. "In my opinion, your little explosions are pretty cool" Jessie admitted, surprising Louise. "All the other kids in this school can use some elements like fire, water, earth, and whatnot while you have freaking explosions at your disposal. I believe you should be satisfied with what you got and tell anyone who judges you for it to screw off. If they don't like it that's their problem, not yours"

Jessie's comment made Louise smile. No one in Tristain Academy has ever stood up for her and made her feel like she was someone special with the exception of Mr. Colbert and her older sister, Cattleya. Maybe her explosions weren't a bad thing, there's a good chance that she can control it and use it to her advantage, Tristain Academy _is_ a school that teaches students how to hone their skills. "Thank you for your kind words" Louise smiled warmly. "You are one of the few people that see potential in me"

"No problem, kiddo, I do what I can to help out" Jessie smirked, ruffling half-pint's hair. _"That went better than I expected, I should do this more often...Nah, I'll just stick to demon hunting"_

* * *

Many hours have passed since Louise's classes came to an end. The vertically challenged noble is in her room sleeping while her _familiar_ is at the school library reading an old book with a bunch of other books on the side. The black-haired woman had been reading the book for a while, trying to educate herself on Brimir, a so-called God that Louise and all the other mages worship dearly. Due to Jessie's really low attention span, she got bored rather easily and decided to put the book down before stretching. "Never thought I'd see the day where I end up in a library" Jessie said. "Life works in really strange ways" The Nephilim was about to leave until a female voice calls out to her. She turns her head and sees Siesta looking at her with a smile on her face. "What's up, Siesta? do you need anything?"

"Not at all" Siesta shook her head. "I saw you reading earlier and I wanted to see how you were doing" Jessie smiles at that as Siesta is one of the few people (emphasis on few) that care for her and treats her like a normal person rather than a homeless person or some kind scary she-demon esque monster.

The Devil Hunter yawns as she kicks her feet up on the desk. "I think I did enough reading for today" Jessie said. "Some books were pretty interesting while some of them were boring. In the end, I gathered enough information about this world" At that moment, Jessie's stomach soon rumbles causing her to sigh. "Damn, I haven't eaten anything since this morning *rummages through pockets only to find nothing but a few pennies and some lint* figured as much. Maybe I could-"

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat, Ms. Jessie?" Siesta asked politely as Jessie gives her a surprised look. Jessie knew Siesta was a kind soul but she never knew she was THAT kind.

"You'd actually do that for me?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I would. Ever since you defeated Guiche the Bronze, the only thing the servants and maids would talk about is you, treating you like your a God of some sort and calling you Jessie the Great Knight" Siesta said happily as Jessie's smile soon turns into a sad frown. While it is true that she appreciates the attention she is receiving, she would prefer it if people treated her like she was a normal person...Who hunts demons for a living and has angel blood, demon blood, and human blood running through her veins. "Come with me, I'll take you to the kitchen"

"If you say so" Jessie shrugged, getting her from her seat and grabbing her coat along the way._"At least I won't have to waste my time searching for food to eat"_

* * *

Jessie is now in the kitchen, stuffing her face down with a tremendous amount of food while Siesta and the other workers look on in amazement as to how she can eat this much with no problem. "Hot damn, this is freaking delicious!" Jessie said. "Whoever cooked this seriously needs a raise" The head-chef, Marteau smiles as she is the only person to truly appreciate his cooking.

"Sorry, it's all leftovers, but eat as much as you want, Our Sword" Marteau said before laughing which confuses Jessie a little bit

"Our Sword? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by that" Jessie said, putting her eating on pause. The dark-skinned warrior has been called many names before she arrived. Jessie the Demon Slayer and the She-Beast of Fairport are examples along with a few others.

"You're a commoner just like the rest of us, yet you beat that snot-nosed, arrogant brat" Marteau explained with a toothy grin. "You're the pride of us commoners, Our Great Knight. Keep fighting the good fight and show those jerky bastards we called Nobles that we're not just objects they can play with for their own amusement"

The Devil Hunter nods as continues to eat her food. _"The workers here really hate the Nobles in this world" _Jessie said in her head. _"To be fair, I really can't blame them. If I were to spend my days working for a son of a bitch who believes they can do whatever the hell they want just because they're rich, I too would be very salty. Now that we're on the subject of Nobles, I wonder if all the rich folks here in this world jackasses or is it a select group, I should ask someone once I get the opportunity to. For now, I think I'll chow down on some food and chat it up with the people here, they seem nice"_

* * *

"*Stretches* Man, that was pretty good. Now I know where to go in case I get hungry again" Jessie said, now outside the kitchen with Siesta standing in front of her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the food, Ms. Jessie" Siesta said with a warm smile on her face. "Anytime you're in the mood for food, just knock on the door and we'll gladly let you in"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks a lot, Siesta" Jessie nodded before walking off, waving goodbye as she makes her way to the staircase.

The Demon Hunter proceeds to walk up three flights of stairs before arriving on the fourth floor. She continues her peaceful walk until a weird hissing sound stops her. Jessie turns around and she sees Kirche's salamander, Flame staring at her while wagging his tail adorably. "That's Kirche's Charmander" she said. What the hell does it want with me?" The off-brand Charmander waddles over to Jessie before chomping down on her jeans and pulling it lightly. The Nephilim rolls her eyes in annoyance as she pulls Flame away before getting down on one knee. "I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from biting my jeans. I understand that you're in the mood for a little fun but there are other ways to go about it" Suddenly, the salamander waddles over to a door with a flame decoration on it and lets out a soft sound "Seeing as you want me to go in there, I can only assume that that's Kirche's room correct?" The Salamander nods at that, somehow able to understand human speech. "What does that redhead want with me? our first encounter didn't exactly go so well if my memory serves me right *shrugs* might as well check it out, can't be too bad"

Jessie opens the door and is then greeted by a dark room, no lights, no candles, no nothing. The thought of this being some sort of trap entered her mind causing her to slowly back away until Kirche's voice calls out to her. "Welcome to my room, Familiar of Zero...Or would you rather be called darling~" she said in a highly seductive tone. The buxom redhead snaps her fingers and five to six candles light up immediately revealing her wearing a rather revealing lingerie nightgown

_"Oh dear lord, what in the seven hells is this child doing and why is she doing it?" _Jessie asked herself mentally, facepalming after the last word. It doesn't take an idiot to realize that Kirche is trying to seduce Jessie, the raunchy outfit and the sudden lovey-dovey attitude are a big giveaway. The million-dollar question is why is she doing it? Jessie and Kirche aren't exactly buddy-buddy with one another and Kirche has stated that she wants nothing to do with the latter.

The busty mage performs a provocative pose before smirking. "Don't just stand there, virago. Come over here and let's get this night of passion started" Kirche said in a sultry tone, doing the 'come over here' gesture.

Jessie simply sighs before shaking her head as she walks into Kirche's room in which she then sits down on her bed before crossing her legs. "Okay, let's just cut the shit and get right to the point" Jessie said, not affected by Kirche's seduction. "What's the purpose in all of this? lusting after someone you don't know sounds really weird not to mention freaky"

"It's simple really...I'm a woman in love and the one I love is you" Kirche said, surprising Jessie a little bit. "That battle with Guiche was truly breathtaking, I never knew you had such amazing power. Seeing you then, The Feveret Kirche became the Passionate Kirche" The top-heavy redhead gets close to Jessie and goes in for a kiss but the Demon Slayer stops her before she could do that

"Listen, there are many things you shouldn't do to me, random and unauthorized kissing is one of those things" Jessie stated, now annoyed at Kirche. "I'll be taking my leave now, goodnight"

Kirche's lustful demeanor turns into a nervous one as she quickly gets up from her bed. "Hold on a second, darling, give me another chance, I'm sure I can-" Before Kirche could finish her sentence, Styx, one of her many boyfriends appears, calling out to her

"Annnd that's my cue..." Jessie said quietly, getting up from Kirche's bed as she then walks over to her door. The buxom mage was so busy arguing with Styx and her other 'boyfriends' that she didn't even notice Jessie leaving her room nor did she hear the door close on her way out. Now outside, Jessie lets out a sigh as she pinches the bridge of her nose. _  
_

That was one terrible encounter and Jessie prays to whatever God who just so happens to be listening that she doesn't have to go through it again. There were many reasons as to why she didn't go through with it. For starters, she's a thirty-one-year-old woman. Hooking up with Kirche who's probably seventeen or eighteen would be really bad as people would start to believe that she's into young adults and she will NOT! be labeled as a goddamn cougar. Second of all, if Jessie had taken Kirche up on her offer, that would give the latter another reason to torment Louise and that's something that she doesn't want. Lastly, getting in a relationship with Kirche or anybody else for that matter would be difficult as she spends most of her days fighting demons, and traveling around the world, making time for her partner would be quite difficult and could lead to problems.

"I think it would best if I get the heck out of here and pretend like this whole thing never happened" Jessie said, turning around. Just as she was about to take her leave, the Devil Hunter hears Kirche call out Flame's name followed by several screams of pain. The brunette took that as a sign to get the eff out, not wanting to be involved in whatever the hell comes next.

* * *

It's now eight o'clock in the morning and Louise is in her room brushing her hair while Jessie is sitting in a chair, looking outside. Seeing as things were quite quiet, Jessie takes this time to strike up a conversation with Louise. "So..." she started. "What are you going to do today?"

Louise stops brushing her hair as she then turns to Jessie. "I don't know. I was thinking about heading to town and doing some shopping" the pink-haired noble answered. "I haven't been able to do that lately"

"That's funny, I didn't think there was a town around here" Jessie said. "As they say, you learn something new every day" The brunette gets up from her seat and grabs her coat from off Louise's coatrack. "Alright, that settles it. Make yourself look presentable, sweetheart, we're going out today *puts her coat on*"

"We have to pay to use the horses and it'll take approximately three hours to get there" Louise pointed out. "I highly doubt you have the time and patience for all of that" Louise continues brushing her hair as Jessie smirks indicating that she has something up her sleeve.

"It'll only take one or two hours, hell, possibly a few minutes. Bottom line, if we do things my way, you'll see some interesting results" Jessie said with a smirk as Louise gives her a look of doubt.

"Okay, I'll bite, what the heck are you planning on doing?" Louise questioned, arms folded. "Will it be safe and will it affect us afterward?"

Jessie grinned at that. "Get dressed and you'll see what I have in store for you" she responded before walking over to the door. "I'll be outside, come out when you're finished"

* * *

"Those blasted boys..." growled Kirche, remembering what happened last night. "Not only did they ruin my chance to hookup with Zero's familiar, but they also caused me to destroy my window. I have no other choice but to lie to the staff and explain how it all happened" Kirche sighs as she rubs her temples. "Why did I even date those obnoxious ignoramuses in the first place? No matter, now that I'm done with them, I can try my luck with Zero's familiar and make her mine with no interruptions. It'll be perfect, the look of Valliere's face will be a sight to see" Kirche was about to make her way over to the dining hall when she hears Jessie's voice. The redhead looks out the window and she sees Jessie with Louise standing next to her.

* * *

"This is going to be good, trust me on this one" Jessie said with an eager smile on her face as Louise rolls her eyes. The latter knew damn well that she was not going to enjoy this. If Jessie is happier than a cat on catnip or a squirrel getting a nut, then that means something very dangerous is going to happen and she is not too thrilled to find out what

"I swear to Brimir, if anything happens to us, I will-" Louise gets cutoff by Jessie who ruffles her hair

"Cool your jets, pinky, I would never put you in harm's way" Jessie reassured. "Now stand back, you don't want to get too close to the action"

Louise does exactly that as Jessie takes a few steps forward. The brunette inhales and exhales before putting her hands on the ground and quietly speaking to herself. Two white magic circles with runes on them appear with one being underneath Jessie and the other one being a few feet away from her. Louise becomes flabbergasted as she had no idea that her familiar could use magic...What else is she capable of? The two magic circles begin to emit a blinding light which causes Louise to quickly cover her eyes. Once the bright light dies down, the pink-haired noble looks ahead and sees a rather odd object resting next to her familiar. Said object is a weird two-wheeled contraption that is cobalt blue and has white flames to go along with it. Unbeknownst to Louise, that contraption is actually a motorcycle (2005 Bourget Python 330 to be precise)

"Look alive, Valliere" Jessie said with a grin while patting the two-wheeled vehicle. "This beautiful piece of metal and additional parts is my motorcycle, Speed Demon. A good comrade of mine gave it to me before she moved away and I've treasured it ever since. When it comes down to getting me to my destination on time, Speed Demon is one of the best around and its speed backs up that claim. Come on, let's go for a ride"

Instead of moving, Louise just stood there in shock and awe, staring at the motorcycle before her. Never in her life has she ever come across something like Speed Demon what with a good percentage of the world using horses and cartridges to travel everywhere. The noble eventually gives in and makes her way over to the chopper before poking it a little. "I don't even know what to do" she said.

"Just hop on the little passenger seat and I'll take it from there" Jessie explained nonchalantly, pulling out a bike key from within her coat pocket. "It's the small leather seat behind the big one" Valliere slowly yet cautiously gets on the cycle and sits in the passenger seat while Jessie hops on the bike as well and sits in the rider seat. The brunette puts the key in the ignition and starts up Speed Demon which alarms a good portion of the students. "I just love the sound of that"

"Skyheart, will this be a safe journey?" Louise questioned with an eyebrow raised, glaring at Jessie.

Jessie simply grins as she adjusts her gloves and places her goggles over her eyes before turning to Louise who was waiting for an answer. "Normally, I'd say yes but since I'm in a really good mood, I'm just gonna go ahead and say possibly" she answered as her pink-haired companion frowns

"Oh heck no, I'm getting off this thi-" before Louise could even finish what she was going to say, Jessie revs the engine before taking off at a phenomenal speed. Louise screams for dear life, clinging on to Jessie tightly while the latter is having the time of her life. The woman lets out a loud and boisterous 'yeehaw' as she then pops a wheelie which causes her companion to scream even harder...This woman is going to be the death of her.

* * *

"What in Brimir's name was THAT?" Kirche asked herself in bewilderment, trying to figure out what just happened. "Zero's familiar is actually a noble? There's no way that's possible, the clothes she's wearing isn't something a noble would wear. Perhaps she was a noble in her past life but was demoted to a peasant due to an incident that occurred *shakes head* noble or not, my darling is precious to me and she will be mine by the end of the day, this I swear!" Kirche fixes her hair then grabs her wand before running out of her room.

* * *

Tabitha is in her room, reading a book while relaxing on her bed. Today is the Day of the Void meaning that she has the day to herself, free to do whatever she pleases. The silent bookworm flips a page in her book and continues reading until a sudden knock appears. Tabitha merely ignores the noise and continues reading until the knocking gets louder and more annoying. With a sigh, Tabitha picks up her magic wand (or in this case magic staff because it was taller than your average wand) and performs a magic spell that unlocks the door. Kirche bursts in rambling about Jessie and true love but her words fell deaf on Tabitha's ears as she had a magic spell that mutes anyone who enters her room. Tabitha wanted to ignore Kirche and go back to her reading but she had a hunch that if she didn't undo the mute spell, Kirche would start to get physical to gain her attention and that's something she didn't want. Tabitha waves her spell and Kirche's voice could be heard

"Get ready, Tabitha, we're going out today" Kirche said as Tabitha slowly turns to her

"No, Day of the Void..." Tabitha said in a soft tone, shaking her head

Kirche sighed at that as she then rubs her temples. "Yes-yes, I'm fully aware how much Day of Void means to you but this is really important" Kirche said in annoyance before changing her tone to a determined one "If I don't act now, I may lose my destined one forever and I can't allow that to happen" Tabitha shakes her head once more which annoys Kirche greatly. The busty mage loves her friend dearly but her indifferent nature was somewhat bothersome "That's right, I sometimes forget you won't do jack squat unless you're given a reason to do so. Okay, Tabitha, listen closely...I WANT TO CHASE AFTER VALLIERE AND HER FAMILIAR, BUT I CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT THE HELP OF YOUR AMAZING FAMILIAR!" Kirche gets down on both knees and pulls Tabitha close before looking at her dead in the eyes.

Tabitha closes her book and puts it to the side. "Fine..." was all she said as Kirche smiles

"Oh thank you, Tabitha, I won't forget this act of kindness" Kirche said happily as Tabitha rolls her eyes. Tabitha knows Kirche better than anyone else at Tristain Academy and whenever the latter says she's in love, the feeling doesn't last long as she finds another unfortunate soul the next day. The blue-haired noble was starting to wonder if this was even worth it "Let's go, we're losing precious time as we speak" Tabitha gets out of her bed and opens her wind before whistling which catches the attention of Sylphid who flies to her. "Your Sylphid is magnificent no matter how many times I see it"

"Where to?" Tabith asked as Kirche scratches her head

"Funny thing, I was in a bit of a hurry so I didn't get a chance to see where they went" Kirche replied, chuckles nervously

"A horse, two people on top, you're not allowed to eat them" Tabitha instructed to which Sylphid complies with a small nod

"They weren't on a horse, Tabby" Kirche said. "The two of them were on some sort of blue and white thingamajig which was very loud. I didn't get to hear much of the conversation but I did hear the part where Louise's familiar called it a motorcycle, whatever the heck the means"

"Track down this...Motorcycle" Tabitha instructed, a bit confused on that last part. The familiar spirit does exactly that and picks up the pace

* * *

"And here we are, wasn't that a fun and enjoyable ride?" Jessie asked in a jovial tone, turning to Louise who looks like she had just been inside a tornado. "Dammit, Louise, I told you to make yourself presentable"

"I...freaking...hate...you..." the pink-haired noble seethed as her companion chuckles lightly. If there's one thing Jessie finds amusing about Louise is her easily angered nature, one teeny-tiny mistake and midget goes off in an instant. "*Sighs* let's just get a move on"

After walking for a few minutes, the two females finally arrive at the heart of one of Tristain's many towns. There were commoners everywhere either conversating with one another or selling something. Jessie lets out a whistle as she takes in the atmosphere. "Pretty lively today isn't it? " she commented

"Be on your guard, Skyheart, this place can be really dubious at times" Louise informed as Jessie frowns. "If you're not careful, all your prized possessions could end being stolen from you by no-good thieves"

"How bizarre, I didn't think thieves would linger around a serene place like this. One would assume that they'd hang out in areas filled to the brim with rich folks and stuff like that" Jessie said. "Never judge a book by its cover as they say"

"For some odd reason, thieves and criminals have been coming out of the woodwork lately and no one knows the exact reason why" Louise said, putting her finger on her chin. "Regardless, I want you to keep a close eye on these civilians and make sure they don't steal anything of ours, is that understood?"

"Aye-aye, captain" Jessie nodded with a whimsical salute. Louise groans as she walks forward leaving Jessie behind. "What was that groan for? I said I was going to follow your orders didn't I?"

Later that day, Jessie and Louise were walking around the town looking at various artifacts, clothing, and etc. "Not gonna lie, this town has some pretty neat stuff around here" the former admired

"On that, we can agree" Louise remarked, nodding afterward. "Believe it or not, a good portion of the clothes here was created by world-renown fashion designers"

"That would explain why half the clothes here are so goddamn expensive..." Jessie muttered. The Devil Hunter then notices a restaurant and points to it. "Are you in the mood for something to eat?"

Louise was about to say no and continue her sightseeing but her stomach began to rumble causing her to sigh. "Yeah, I haven't had the chance to eat breakfast" she admitted, annoyed that her stomach would betray her like that

"Sweet, let's get something to e-" Jessie gets interrupted midway as a sheet of paper smacks her right in the face. With a groan, the brunette takes the paper and examines it, only to be confused as it was very difficult to read due to some words being blurred out. "What the hell is this crap? the only words I can make out is noble and cage. Where did this even come from?"

"Doesn't matter" Louise shrugged indifferently, not paying it any mind. "It's best if it stays a mystery, no reason for you to pull out all of your hair"

"Eh, I guess you have a point" Jessie agreed. The brunette looks at the paper again for a few seconds before turning it over and seeing directions. "Lookie what we have here, this dingy paper actually has some useful notes"

"I know this won't end well..." Louise murmured, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Look, why don't we just eat first then do the stupid quest thing later?"

"If you want to get something to eat, you're more than welcome to do so" Jessie said. "I, on the other hand, will be seeing where these directions lead to. I'll catch you later, Short Round"

Louise growls as she watches her partner walk off. She turns to the restaurant then turns to Jessie then turns back to the restaurant. Eventually, she makes the decision to tag along all while grumbling something under her breath. "I'M suppose to be the decision-maker, not her" she complained silently

* * *

Jessie and Louise are now in a dirty and garbage-filled alleyway, standing in front of a rusty metal door. The Devil Hunter is all but afraid while the tiny noble is a little scared as she's nervously looking around like she's on the run. "They must have something going on if this is the place" Jessie said with her hands in her pockets. "Why don't we check it out? it could be interesting"

"Let's NOT do that" Louise stated, clearly afraid. "This could be a trap for all we know. Why don't we go back to the nice part of town where everyone's happy and there's good for waiting to be eaten"

"If you're so afraid of what's to come, why did you tag along in the first place then?" Jessie questioned. "All you have to do is wait at the restaurant or someplace else until a return"

"The answer is plain and simple: you're a loose-cannon, there's no telling what could happen if I leave you were to go off on your own" Louise stated with her arms folded

Jessie shakes her head as she knew that the REAL answer was that she didn't want to be left alone in the town. The brunette felt the need to correct Louise, but she decided to go against it for some odd reason. "Anyways, let's go in and see what's inside" Jessie opens the metal door, and a loud yet ominous creak could be heard which startles Louise. Once inside, the two females are met with complete darkness with Jessie looking on in disinterest. "Wow, haven't seen this before..."

Just before Louise could voice her opinion, several candles light up revealing a hooded figure. "Greetings, newcomers" the hooded figure said politely. "Art thou nobles or...plebeians" there was a whole heap of venom on the plebeian part that didn't go unnoticed by Jessie. She wanted to say something about it by choosing not to in order to play things safe.

"My pink-haired companion here is a noble while I am merely a commoner" Jessie said. "We fou-I mean, we were given a paper with directions leading to this place"

"Well you made the right decision" the hooded-figure said. The being moves to the side and the wall behind him splits apart revealing a secret passageway. "All you need to do is take this passageway and you'll be there...Good luck"

"Uh...Thanks, I guess" Jessie said, a little confused by the man's last comment. "We'll be taking our leave now, see you when we get back. Come on, Louise" Jessie and Louise walk forward and enter the secret passageway. The wall behind them slowly closes and several lanterns light up "What kind of weird-ass crap is this? first the creepy dude now and now this? I wouldn't be surprised if there was a monster at the end of this passageway"

"See, I told you we shouldn't have done this" Louise argued. "You just had to be little miss adventuresome, now we're probably going to die because of you. I hope your happy"

"Woah-Woah-Woah, run that shit back, chief" Jessie said, giving Louise the best 'are you serious?' face. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who decided to tag along with me. Don't try to pin this one on me cause I'm not havin' it"

Louise was about to make a counterclaim but stops as she and Jessie hear sudden cheering from a distance. "Cheering?" Louise questioned in surprise. "Don't tell me other people are here as well"

"Why don't we check it out" Jessie suggested. "It'll help up find out what kind of place is this"

Jessie and Louise begin to walk forward and as they get closer the cheering gets louder and a few voices can be heard. Eventually, the two reach the exit and are now standing in front of a wooden door. "Here it is" Jessie said. "Time to see what's on the other side"

"Y-You go in first" Louise said nervously, standing behind Jessie. "You're inhuman, you can probably handle whatever comes your way"

The Devil Hunter simply rolls her eyes as she then opens the door. Jessie and Louise are greeted by a very large group of noblemen and noblewomen who are cheering and hollering as if they're at a football game or something along the lines. Centered in front of all the fat cats is a square, wooden stage with blood on it followed by a worn-out, chain-link fence surrounding the entire thing. What makes things more surprising is that two people are inside the fence and they both look scared.

"Good God, what the hell is all of this?" Jessie questioned in a disturbed tone, examining the shady-looking place from top to bottom. "I think this is one of those underground fighting clubs like in the movies and videogames"

"The spectators here are nobles like me" Louise said, equally disturbed at what she's witnessing. "I can tell by the clothes they're wearing and the bags of gold in their hands. The question I want to know is why are they here and what do they gain from all of this"

"A better question is who's in charge of this whole shebang?" Jessie corrected. "If there's a club of any sort without a leader to keep it strong and steady, it'll crash and burn to the point of no return"

Right before Jessie and Louise could make their move, a loud and boisterous voice stops them. The voice emanated from a man who is wearing a spiffy suit while holding up an old-fashioned megaphone that's made out of metal. "Greetings, noblemen and noblewomen!" the man said in an enthusiastic tone. "Today in Satan's Pit, we have to macho combatants who are going to be showing us who manly they really are. Hold on to your seats, this is going to be one crazy match!"

"Did that dude just say Satan's Pit? what kind of stupid name is that?" Jessie asked before shaking her head. "Nevermind, let's just get to the bottom of this mess"

Feeling like she needs to go incognito, Jessie puts her hood on and makes her way over to the rich folks with Louise following suit. The two get a better look at the two fighters and notice that their commoners due to the ragged clothes that they're wearing. The announcer yells a 'FIGHT!' and the two commoners begin to duke it out with the crowd going crazy. Some of them are making bets on who will win while others are busy shouting out profanities and saying things that would make a sailor either cry in happiness or cry in sadness. The match between the two plebians begins to heat up as one of them grabs a rusty pipe that happens to be in the ring and clonks his enemy over the head with it. Jessie cringes at the sight while Louise covers her mouth as if she's about to lose her breakfast. The pipe-wielding begins to beat down on his enemy until he knocks him out leaving numerous bruises. Just when Louise and Jessie thought things were over a broken glass bottle gets thrown in the ring which the victor catches.

"Is he...Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Louise asked in fear. The plebeian answers her question by jabbing the broken part of the glass bottle into the defeated plebeian's neck causing blood to spew out. "OH MY GOD!"

"Good thing we didn't eat before we came here..." Jessie said to herself. "Now we know what goes on around here...This is a freaking death arena and these sadistic bastards are here to enjoy all of it"

"Wow, what a fantastic match!" the announcer said happily much to the dismay of Jessie and Louise who wanted this whole thing to stop. "Next up is our winner vs some random chick. Get some snacks and take a bathroom break while you still have the chance, this is one fight you don't want to miss out on!"

All of the nobles begin to take leave with Jessie and Louise staying behind. The former walks into the arena and observes the now-deceased commoner's body. "Your poor man" Jessie said in a sad tone. "I could tell by the look on your face that you didn't even want to be here" The Devil Hunter soon clenches her fist as she turns around and faces pink-haired companion. "Louise, you and I are going to put this sickening operation to an end"

"How the heck are we even going to do that?" Louise inquired. "We can't just beat down every noble we come across, there has to be another way"

Before Jessie could formulate a strategy, all of the wealthy spectators return to the area with her letting out a rather appropriate 'fudge nuggets'. The Demon Slayer doesn't get the chance to get off the stage as the entrance behind her closes and a light beams down on her. "What the heck?" she asked in confusion as an elder man wearing a butler suit walks into the arena.

"Hello there, young one, would you mind telling me where the bathroom is" the elder man asked with a smile confusing Jessie even more. "I can't seem to find it anywhere and these youngins aren't helping me at all"

"Is this guy being serious or this just some ploy to screw around with my head and make mess me up?" Jessie asked herself. "I don't know how much more of this I can take"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you grabbed some refreshments and took that number two 'cause we're back with Satan's Pit" the announcer said as the crowd cheers. "Today's match is between the old versus the young. On the right, we have Albert the Destroy and on the left, we have...some random lady. Who will win the battle? will be the old geezer or will it be the hip youngster? hold onto your seats folks, this is one fight you don't want to miss!"

"You've got to be shitting me, these bastards ACTUALLY expect me to fight a senior" Jessie said in shock. "What kind of sadistic shit is that? I've encountered some real rotten apples in the past, but none of them were as bad as these guys" Jessie turns to the crowd and flips the bird. "There's no way in hell I'm killing some guy for your amusement" All of the nobles begin to boo the Devil Hunter as the announcer frowns

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm afraid you have no other choice in the matter" the announcer said. "The rules state that one must fight their opponent or suffer dire consequences"

"I'd rather take the consequences than murder an innocent person just to quench the audience's bloodlust" Jessie said with her arms folded. "There's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise"

"Alrighty then, if that's your choice then so be it" the announcer said as he pulls out a button from within his pocket. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this. Just know that you could've avoided this had you not been so stubborn" The announcer presses the button and a trap door underneath Jessie's feet opens up causing her to fall through the door. Louise looks on in shock as her friend is now gone. She wants to help out and beat down that announcer guy but she is surrounded by dozens upon dozens of nobles who could potentially kill her, the best she can do is hope that her companion is okay.

* * *

"Son of a bitch...what the hell was all of that just now?" Jessie asked, rubbing her head. The black-haired woman slowly picks herself up off the ground and looks around the new area only to see numerous skulls and bones which stems from the unfortunate souls who were defeated. "What in God's name is this place? it smells like buttcheeks and there are flies everywhere"

"Welcome to my domain, newcomer..." said a female voice in a low and raspy tone. "Would you care for _sss_ome refre_sss_hment_sss_? I have drink_sss_, _sss_weet_sss_...and **DEATH**"

The female Nephilim turns around and faces the source of the voice which derives from a serpent woman who towers over her. The serpent woman has a pale and sickly skin complexion with blackish-green hair and gray eyes that look lifeless. The snake part of her is green and scaley which is to be expected considering she's half snake and all. Jessie casually smirks as she puts her hand on her hips. "I appreciate the ho_sss_pitality, I really do, but I'm not in the mood for anything. If you could tell me where the exit i_sss, _I'll be on my way" she said, clearly mocking the snake lady's way of speech

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving this place, my dear" the serpent woman said with an evil smile. "Tho_sss_e who end up in my domain become my food or my per_sss_onal plaything until I get bored and decided to kill them. _SSS_eeing a_sss_ I'm quite fami_sss_hed, I think I'll do the former. You look very deliciou_sss_ if I do _sss_ay _sss_o my_sss_elf"

Instead of quaking in fear and asking for mercy, Jessie simply chuckles as she leans against the wall. "Eat me? Honey, chomping down on me is one of the worst things you could do to me" she said. "Many people like you have tried to gnaw on this dummy thick body but none of them have succeeded. I think the main reason is that I taste bad and they end up throwing up because of it"

"Well, poo. Gue_sss_ I'll ju_sss_t have to make you my per_sss_onal plaything then" the serpent woman said, grinning sadistically. "Thi_sss_ i_sss_ going to be fun, I ju_sss_t know it" The malicious snake woman opens her mouth and fires three balls of green goop. Jessie instantly jumps out of the way and the three balls ending hitting the wall behind her before dissolving the wall. "Did you like that? there's more where that came from"

"That was a pretty cool trick with the acid and all that" Jessie said. "Now it's time to show you how I deal with my enemies. Quick note, this might sting a little" Before the woman could respond, Jessie pulls out her Desert Eagles and unleashes a fresh hot round on the snake lady which causes her to cry out in pain. To finish things off, Jessie runs forward and jumps up before kicking the serpent woman's face, knocking her down onto the ground.

**THUD!**

"Not too _sss_habby, eh?" Jessie said cockily, mocking her enemy once more. The serpent woman gets up off the ground and looks at the bullets lodged in her chest before turning to Jessie and growling. A scary, black aura surrounds itself around the snake woman's body and the floor beneath her cracks and the sheer force. "Looks like someone's getting serious now"

"Argh! You'll pay for that you little cockroach!" the serpent woman roared in rage as she clenches her fist. "I'll _sss_tart off by killing you in cold blood, then I'll rip out your _sss_kull and keep it a_sss_ a trophy for all to _s__sse_e!" The Lamia rams her two fists into the ground and pulls out a large chunk of the floor. "Choke on thi_sss_, whore!"

With great strength, the villainous serpent woman chucks the large rock at Jessie who punches through it like it was nothing special. The Devil Hunter quickly convokes her sword, Sotiras, and charges forward with great speed. Once Jessie is in close range with the Lamia, she jumps up high slashes the former's chest twice, creating an x-shaped scar. The Lamia lets out a screech of agony as she then glares at the black-haired Nephilim with hatred and venom in her soulless eyes. In a fit of anger, she tries to strike Jessie with a quick tail swipe but she ends up failing as the former catches her tail and proceeds to spin her around before throwing her onto a wall. Jessie grabs her knives from within her coat and throws them both at the Lamia's shoulders, pinning her to the wall. The female Nephilim walks over to the serpent woman and puts her foot on her tail before raising her sword. "I'll be seeing you in the afterlife"

"You no-good, arrogant, harlot!" the Lamia seethed. "The only one going to the place of the damned is you and only you!" Suddenly, the serpent woman's eyes turn red and numerous clones of her begin to appear all over the place. "Destroy that woman!"

"Well this is just perfect, it's the Golem battle all over again' Jessie rolled her eyes. "Only this time, the opponent is less annoying, but not by much and can actually put up a somewhat decent fight" The brunette readies her sword and storms ahead, hacking and slashing every Lamia doppelganger that comes in contact with her. Eventually, she ends up taking down the clones leaving the original. "It's over for you, Syrupent, say goodbye"

"Fooli_sss_h woman, a powerful being like me can't be killed _sss_o ea-" The serpent woman gets cut off midsentence as a bullet flies through her head, killing her immediately. To make sure that she won't be coming back, Jessie raises her blade and chops the latter's head clean off.

"That should do the trick" Jessie said in satisfaction as she grabs her knives from the dead Lamia's body before putting them back in her coat pocket. "Now to get out of this dump she calls a domain" The Devil Hunter sends Sotiras back to whence it came and picks up the snake woman's head. She runs ahead and begins to run up the wall due to her speed. "It's time I had a little chat with the owner of this establishment"

* * *

"We deeply apologize for the delay, ladies and gentlemen. We're having a hard time trying to find opponents" the announcer apologized sincerely as the spectators with the exception of Louise begin to complain and shout. "Fear not my lovely viewers, there will be a battle and blood will be shed so don't you worry"

Suddenly, the trap door bursts open and Jessie is seen in the air for a short period before landing on the stage, looking at the crowd with a smirk on her face. "Greetings, scumbags and fatcats. The extravagant Jessie is back and she has a neat prize for all of you here" the Nephilim woman said, holding up the decapitated head which shocks the crowd greatly. "I know, pretty cool ain't it?"

"My God...you killed her...you actually killed her" the announcer said, flabbergasted at what Jessie has done. "The boss isn't going to be happy about this, not one bit"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the boss will understand once I tell him what happened" Jessie joked, turning to the head of the Lamia. "Now then, what should I do with you little mi_sss _syrupent? I could probably sell this and get a butt load of cash in exchange. Just freeze the head and BAM! you got a cool attraction or whatever they call it nowadays" While Jessie is off in lalaland, the spectators are talking amongst themselves as a morbidly obese man walks onto the stage

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the overweight man, pulling out a cigar and a small wand. The man lights the cigar using fire magic then puts it between his teeth. "Who is this woman and why is she holding up the head of my prized torturer? those things ain't cheap ya know"

"M'lord, I don't know who this psychotic woman is" the announcer answered nervously, scratching the back of his head. "She was supposed to fight Albert the Destroyer, but she refused to fight him so I had no other choice but send her down to the weird snake lady's chamber. I honestly don't know how she did it, but she managed to kill her. No one has ever come out of there and live to tell the tale"

"Is that true girly?" the obese man asked, turning to Jessie who casually shrugs before giving a quick 'yeah'. Instead of yelling at the Nephilim, the obese man simply chuckles as he blows out a puff of smoke. "Thank goodness, that creepy old bat was really getting on my nerves. Always leaving blood and guts everywhere, always eating my employees, always putting emphasis on the 's' when talking to people, I hated that the most. Killing her was a great decision on your part"

"Wait, so you're not upset that I maimed your snake lady?" Jessie questioned in surprise as the man shakes his head. When Jessie kills a demon or a monster, their friends and or family usually want revenge and do whatever it takes to get it. Here, the obese man is indifferent to his employee's death and is actually happy that she did it. _"What the actual hell is wrong with these people? are they all heartless bastards? Granted, I killed someone who tried to kill me, but still" _The black-haired woman lets out a sigh as she turns to Louise who is ready to leave and forget she saw anything. "I'll be taking my leave now, have fun doing...This"

"Hold on a second, sweetheart" the obese man said. "While I am quite happy that you nipped my snake problem in the bud, I can't let you go without punishment. We run a respectable business and we can't have employees messing it up"

"But I don't work here..." Jessie counterclaimed in a flat tone. "Even if I did, I shouldn't be penalized for not whacking an old man who has no idea where he is and what's going on. Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that people are dying for the amusement of others?"

"Not at all, dearie" the obese man answered nonchalantly which angers Jessie. "Plebeians such as yourself are mere toys in the eyes of nobles like yours truly. First, we play with you a bit, then we throw you away when we're finished and want nothing to do with you. That's just how the world is, nothing you can do about it. Now then, we have a business to run. If you could be so kind as to go out and get ready for the next battle, that would be super-duper"

Jessie is truly sickened by this monster of a man. She usually retains a cool and easygoing personality when around others and on the job, but there are times where she drops that manner like when something bad happens or someone is really getting under her skin. There is no reason as to why one should treat others who don't have what they have as objects rather than human beings, it's wrong and inhumane. "I'm leaving this shitshow of a place, you can find your own fighter" she stated as the obese man frowns. _"Once this joint is empty, I'm burning it to the ground"_

"Some people just don't understand" the obese man said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Guess I'll have to show you why I'm top dog and that you should always follow my orders" The overweight man points his wand at Jessie and sends out several fireballs all of which Jessie dodges with ease. While the overweight man is distracted trying to perform another spell, Jessie runs up to him and punches him square in the face. Due to her insane strength, the overweight man gets sent flying into a wall which surprises everyone but Louise since she knows what the Nephilim hybrid is capable of. "Mommy...I don't want to clean my room..." That is the last thing the overweight man said before succumbing to unconsciousness

"Karma can be quite the female dog" Jessie said. "Make sure to remember that little quote when you're in jail" Now feeling relieved, the Devil Hunter walks off the stage only to be stopped by the nobles who're enraged and ready to cut her to pieces. "Mind moving to the side? I want to leave this dump" Instead of moving like she asked, they simply stand there, wands in hand. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you're all upset that I ruined your day, is that it?"

"No one beats the magnificent Connard and lives to tell the tale!" said one of the many nobles. "We'll have your head on a stick for that heinous act of yours, prepare yourself, peasant woman!"

"Goodie, I guess we're doing THIS now" Jessie sighed, not fearing the predicament she's currently in. One by one, all of the nobles attack with the Nephilim looking on in disinterest

* * *

"That didn't take very long" said Jessie, now standing in front of a large pile made up of unconscious nobles. "I've said this before and I'll say it again, karma can be quite the female dog"

_"I still can't believe she took them all down with ease. She might give my mother a run for her money" _Louise said mentally before speaking "We should get a move on, this place is starting to creep me out. For all we know, there could be some dragon down here or a family of evil goblins"

"Hold on a second, Louise, let's take a look around and see what kind of weird crap they have here" Jessie said much to Louise's dismay, she just wants to get the heck out of here and don't look back. "This whole operation revolves around commoners fighting against their will. If we search the area, we might find a few prisoners here"

"Do we really have to?" Louise whined. "I'm all for being saving people, but I just want to leave this crazy place. Wouldn't it be best to do this tomorrow?" The pink-haired noble is greeted with a glare from Jessie which causes her to groan in annoyance. "Fine, let's get this over with"

Jessie and Louise both walk forward and they begin to explore the area, checking every room there is. The pair eventually arrive at the basement where they are greeted by a large group of peasants locked up in rusty cells. All of them were crying out for a savior to come and rescue them leading Louise to cover her mouth in shock. "This is...this is horrifying..." she muttered. "Why in the world would nobles treat commoners like this? it's inhuman"

"I don't know, short stack, I just don't know" Jessie answered, shaking her head. "Some people wholeheartedly believe that their life is much more important than that of others" Louise thinks back to Tristain Academy where some of her classmates and various other students treat the maids and servants like absolute garbage. Whenever the workers would make a small mistake, they would receive a slap to the face or a barrage of harsh insults. She also remembers the time when she first summoned Jessie. The pink-haired noble didn't exactly treat Jessie with respect and expected to follow every single order that came from her mouth whether she liked it or not. If it wasn't for Guiche, who knows what would have happened. "Do me a favor and hold this right quick" Jessie hands the serpent head over to Louise who cringes in disgust, not wanting to touch it. The Nephilim hybrid walks over to one of the many cells and puts her hands on the bars before ripping it out with ease due to her strength. She does this to the rest of the cell doors until there are no more and everyone is free.

"Thank you for saving us, those evil tyrants kept us here for weeks, forcing us to partake in gruesome battles" said one of the many commoners. "Some people tried to escape, but it was meaningless as they were killed"

"If it makes you feel any better, I took care of those dudes and their little snake pet" Jessie said causing the rescuees to sigh in relief. "They won't be harassing anyone for a while. Come on, let's get out of here" Just as she was about to walk forward, the Devil Hunter hears weeping and sniffling which captures her attention. "Louise, take these guys upstairs"

"Why? what's the matter?" Louise said

"I think I heard something" Jessie responded. "I'll catch up with you guys once I'm finished" Louise complies with Jessie's order as she proceeds to walk upstairs with the freed captives in tow. The Demon Hunter slowly makes her way over to a vault door located in the back of the room and puts an ear on said door. Crying and weeping can be heard on the other end leading her to spin the handle and open the door. Inside, the Nephilim is greeted by a little girl who seems to be around the age of eleven. She has a beige skin complexion, dark-brown hair that's back-length, and black eyes. The little girl is in a very bad state that in that her skin is covered with dirt and dust, her hair is disheveled, and she looks malnourished like she hasn't been fed in days possible months. "Who the heck is this child? she looks like she's been here for days" The young girl notices Jessie and begins to back away as if she's some sort of child-eating monster. "Take it easy there, sweetheart, I'm not here to hurt you" That got her to stop moving back, but it wasn't enough to get her to move forward

"How do I know you won't try to hurt and use me like everyone else...?" asked the young girl in a soft yet nervous tone, now holding a worn-out teddy bear. "People just view me as an object rather than a human...All because I have special powers and they don't"

"Listen, I can assure you that I'm not here to hurt you or do anything of the sort" Jessie reassured, getting down on one knee. "I would never put a child such as yourself in harm's way even if I'm held at gunpoint. So whaddya say, chica? you want to leave this dingy place and go somewhere more pleasant?" The young child stares at Jessie with a frightened look on her face, still unsure if she wants to join her or not. After a mental debate, she eventually decides to take the woman up on her offer.

"O-Okay...I'll join you" muttered the brunette as Jessie smiles before placing a hand on her head. "The nightmarish experiments those monsters forced me to partake in were horrifying, I don't want to go through that again *sniff sniff*"

Jessie immediately comforts the poor girl via a warm hug as the latter weeps into her chest. "Everything's going to be okay, you're safe now, they won't hurt you" she said in a motherly tone. Jessie could tell by the young girl's terrible appearance that she's been through a lot f and is in need of a hug followed by lots of love and care.

* * *

Time has passed since the incident at the hellhole better known as Satan's Pit. Jessie, Louise, and the little girl the former rescued are all at a food establishment having a swell time with one another. Louise is eating a delicious cake while Jessie is having soup and is also feeding the little girl, though, she has to deliver the food in really small portions in order to prevent the latter from choking due to her body being skinny to the bone. "I gotta admit, this is pretty nice" Jessie said. "The guards took care of the ringleader behind Satan's Pit and put his business to a halt, the captives that were once enslaved are now free, and I got a cool souvenir *holds up the snake woman's head* all in all, this has been a productive day" Jessie then turns to the little girl. "What about you Vivianne? how're you holding up?"

"I think I'm doing fine" answered the young child, now known as Vivianne. "I'm still a little weak, though. I apologize if I can't partake in a few activities"

"Don't sweat it, you need all the rest you can get" Jessie said before changing her tone to a serious one. "I have a quick question for you and I'm sorry if it brings up bad memories. Why did they lock you up? did your parents do something to them in the past and now you're paying the price? you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I-"

"My powers...they used me for my powers" Vivianne frowned with her head down. "Those heathens murdered my family in cold blood then took me from my home. They promised that they would treat me right and even go as far as to release if I did what they asked, but that was all just a lie. Every day and night the nobles abused me in various ways and treated me as if I was some sort of laborer. If it wasn't you, I would have been dead"

While Jessie is quite happy that saved a life, she didn't let up on her serious look, she wanted answers. "Earlier, you said you had powers, correct? what are they and what made your kidnappers go awol over it?"

"I-It's a bit difficult to explain" Vivianne replied, twiddling her thumbs. "You would think I'm a freak if I told you"

"Honey, we all have weird powers" Jessie said with her arms folded. "Short Round over here can use explosions whenever she pleases while I can...okay, I can do a lot, but we'd be here for a while if I explained them all to you. Bottom line, superpowers are an amazing thing to have and you should use yours to the fullest. Going by your attitude, you make it seem like you have the ability to destroy the planet or some shizz"

"Not really" Vivianne shook her head. "I have the ability to create living creatures. They can either be normal individuals like cats and dogs or mythical creatures like dragons and man-bulls. You guys might think it's amazing, but in reality, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. I have to focus hard on what I'm creating otherwise it'll end up being deformed and I have to have good knowledge on what I'm bringing to life. Not only that, some of the creatures I create don't listen to me and they end up doing their own little thing which is very bad depending on the creation"

Jessie is quite surprised at the information she was just given. The ability to create any animal of your choosing just by thinking it? that's a pretty cool ability and she would kill to have a power like that, alas, she doesn't live in a pitch-perfect world. "Mind giving us a quick demonstration?" she asked. "We would love to see it for ourselves"

"I normally hide this for other folks, but seeing as you saved me and put an end to Satan's Pit, I'll do this just for you" Vivianne said as Jessie punches the air for a second. The brown-haired extends her hand and takes a deep breath before closing her eyes. In the span of a few seconds, a multicolored bird appears in the palm of her hand. "There you go"

"Holy heck, that's amazing, Viv!" Jessie said in amazement, clapping like a mother at their child's piano recital

"I've never seen anything like that before" Louise said, equally as shocked as Jessie. _"Is she some sort of mage? I don't see a wand on her. Maybe she's like Jessie, able to use magic without the use of a wand"_

"Making small animals such as birds are real easy to do since I've spent most of my life creating them" Vivianne said. "Big animals such as bears and lions are quite troublesome since I don't do them very often and my kidnappers never let me outside. I've only ever seen them in the ring, chowing down on a poor soul who happened to be in range"

"Well that's good to know" Jessie said, taking a sip of her soup. _"Man, this shit's delicious. Props to whoever made this"_

* * *

The three females eventually finish up their meals then leave the restaurant in order to do some shopping and sightseeing. After an hour of r&r, the group finds themselves in a weapons shop facing the store owner who looks like the outcome of a rat and a human if they had intercourse. "What are we doing here?" questioned Louise with an eyebrow raised. "Are you here to fix your sword?"

"I overheard a couple of folks talking about this place saying things like 'it's amazing' and 'all the best warriors buy their stuff there'. I came here because I wanted to see if those rumors are true" Jessie responded, Vivianne on her shoulders.

The shop owner is a tad bit disturbed by the disembodied head Jessie is holding, but he quickly dismisses it when realizing that he has a job to do and looks at the group with a smile on his face. "Greeting travelers, how I may be of service today?" he asked politely

"My friends and I are just looking around, seeing what kind of stuff you sell here" Jessie said. "I already have a few weapons of my own, so I don't need anything, can't say the same for those two, though"

"You'll be happy to know that I have a new weapon for sale" the shopkeeper said, gaining the interest of Jessie. "It may look a little old, but it'll get the job done" The shopkeeper makes his way over the back and after a few seconds, he comes back with a rusty sword

"What...the ***CENSORED***?" Jessie asked, staring at the rusty sword in skepticism. She's seen some pretty crappy swords in the past, but none of them bar none were as bad as this piece of junk. The only thing it's good for is putting bacteria in people's bodies, but seeing as this is a world of magic, the infection won't last long. "My man, where did you find this from and why do you think you'll be able to sell it? Don't tell me you're one of those scammers who sell poorly-made items to people who are stupid enough to by them"

"Not at all, ma'am, I can assure you that I am legit when it comes down to business" the shopkeeper reassured. "A good friend of mine gave me this to me as a gift and he's said great things about it"

"You're friend must've lied to you because this thing sucks" Jessie admitted, bluntly.

"Hey! I don't appreciate the verbal smackdown you're giving me right now!" spoke the rusty sword in an annoyed tone, surprising everyone, even the shopkeeper who had no idea he could do that. "I am Derflinger, the Legendary Sword, created by Sasha and was used by her as well"

"A talking sword? That's something you don't see every-oh right, Agni and Rudra" Jessie said, remembering the two swords that annoyed Dante to no end. "I wonder how they're doing, probably bugging Dante again" The Nephilim reaches over to Derflinger and picks him up. "Let's say I decide to wield you, what do I gain aside from victory?"

"I can answer any question you have about Tristain and the magic that resides within it" Derflinger replied with great pride as Jessie's eyes perk up signaling that he's captured her attention. "Not only that, I have the ability to absorb magic, the ability to teleport, and I'm capable of making really funny jokes"

"Interesting...very interesting" Jessie murmured, rubbing her chin. "A talking sword would be a good addition to my arsenal. Alrighty, Derflinger, you will now be apart of my armament. We'll go over how to get that rust off you later"

"Hold on a second, why in Brimir's name do you need a sword, don't you already have one?" Louise asked. "Don't tell me your taking this Derflinger guy just because he can talk"

"Noooo..." Jessie answered suspiciously, looking over to the left, not wanting to make eye contact with the vertically challenged girl. "*Sighs* Okay, yeah, I'm only doing it because he can talk, are ya satisfied?" Jessie then turns to the shopkeeper. "How much for Derflinger?"

"I'll sell it to you for one hundred Gold" the shopkeeper said, raising a finger

"One hundred Gold? That's quite affordable if you ask me" Louise said in surprise. "I thought the price would be a little higher considering it is a sword, though, I don't think people would want to buy a rusty sword so one hundred Gold makes sense" Louise reaches into her bag and pulls out a small pouch. She grabs a few gold nuggets and hands them to the shopkeeper.

"Pleasure doing business with you, ladies" the shopkeeper said with a smile

"While we're here, why don't you get yourself something nice, Louise?" Jessie suggested. "I saw a few magic items around here, you should pick one out and see if you like it" The black-haired Nephilim walks over to a bin filled with magical objects and she pulls out a long staff that slightly longer than her. Said staff is made out of mahogany and has a claw at the end that is holding a crystal red ball (A/N: If you type in 'claw staff' you'll know what I'm talking about) "This seems nice. How much do you want for this, shopkeeper dude?"

"Since I'm a nice person, I'll go ahead and give it to you for free" the shopkeeper said casually

Jessie smiles at that. "Awesome, good lookin' out, mouse guy" she grinned cheekily as she hands the magical staff over to Louise before turning around. "I think we're done for the day. Come on, girls, let's head back to the academy"

"Academy?" Vivianne asked, tilting her head. "What is Jessie talking about? Do you guys go to school or something"

"It's a long story, Vi..." Louise answered with a small sigh which confuses Vivianne even more. "The academy isn't even the weirdest part"

* * *

It is now midnight and the three females are in Louise's room doing their own little thing. Louise is examining her new staff, Jessie is sleeping on the former's bed, and Vivianne is brushing her hair. Everything is calm and peaceful until Kirche bursts into the room unannounced and begins to go on about Jessie, passion, and all that other crap. Louise was about to give the busty redhead a piece of her mind when she then notices the latter carrying a golden sword. "Zerbst, mind explaining to me why there is a sword in your hand" she asked, pointing to the golden weapon. "You don't strike me as someone who has a thing for swords"

"This beautiful thing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my darling~" Kirche replied as Jessie groans in annoyance. The redhead moves past a very enraged Louise and hands the sword over to Jessie who looks on in disinterest. "I bought this just for you my love"

"That's all fine and dandy, but what the heck am I suppose to do with this?" Jessie asked as Kirche frown. "Don't get me wrong, Red, I love swords as much as the next weapon-loving nutcase, but when they're completely useless, I just have to decline"

"Useless? I'll have you know that this is one of the best weapons ever created by the people of Germania!" Kirche said with a large amount of pride. "You'll never lose a battle once you wield that sword"

"Whatever you say, Red" Jessie rolled her eyes, not believing Kirche for a second. "There are a couple of issues with this blade. First things first, it's not sharp enough. It'll take a couple of swings to slice an object or person in half and that's something I don't want. Problem numero dos, the thing's made out of gold from top to bottom, the guy or gal who designed this must've been crafting it for a special ceremony because no one in their right mind would use gold when making their sword unless they're stupid or want to be fancy like everyone else. Lastly, this sword won't be helpful when it comes down to defense. One strike is all it'll take for it to be shattered"

"So...you don't want it?" Kirche questioned softly causing Louise to facepalm as if the deeply-layered explanation was nonexistent

"No, Red, I do not want the golden sword..." Jessie said flatly as Kirche pouts. The black-haired woman knew exactly what Kirche was trying to do. The latter bought the sword in order to gain the Nephilim's affection so that she could sleep with her and etc. Unfortunately, buying the golden sword was a terrible idea and she's going to have to do better if she wants to gain _darling's_ love. "If you want to keep the blade, you're more than welcome to do so"

_"This isn't the end! I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will make you mine, Jessie Skyheart!" _Kirche said mentally, clenching her fist which goes unnoticed by the gang. "I'm not the type of girl who uses swords, so I'll leave it here. Goodnight and I will see you tomorrow"

And so, Kirche walks out of Louise's room, leaving the trio in a bewildered state. "Okay, what the heck was that all about?" asked Vivianne, trying to put everything together. "That girl seemed pretty sad once you rejected her present"

"Who you just saw was Kirche, Louise's sworn enemy and the chick who's trying to win my heart for some unknown reason" Jessie explained, surprising Louise in the last half. "The sword she bought me is just another attempt to woo me"

"Why does that Germanian harlot harbor feelings for you? Do you save her life or something?" Louise asked, starting to get angry. "She already has enough lovers, she doesn't need another one"

"The other day, she tried to entice me by using her sex appeal, but that didn't work out very well" the brunette informed, making pink-haired companion even angrier. "Judging by her little present she's trying out other options. Part of me wants to tell her to her face that her plans will be in vain while the other half wants me to let her keep going and see how far she goes"

"Either way, I don't want that no-good seductress making moves on you" Louise stated with her arms folded. "The last thing I need is you going gaga over her and doing stupid things in order to maintain her love. You do well to stay away from that woman"

"Whatever you say, Short Round" Jessie said lazily before going back to rest

"Quit calling me Short Round, dammit, I don't even know what that this!" Louise growled as Jessie chuckles lightly.

Unbeknownst to Louise, Short Round derives from the movie Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom that Jessie used to watch with her siblings and mother when she was a little girl. The reason she calls Louise that is because of her height and that she's basically her little sidekick, though, she won't tell Louise that. Upon recounting her memories, the Nephilim becomes saddened as she comes to the realization that won't be able to do the things she used to do back in her world. The brunette still hasn't figured out how to return and what she plans to do after that and more importantly, how will it affect Louise, Vivianne, and the others. _"This is going to be quite difficult" _Jessie said in her head. _"Regardless, I'm going to figure out how to solve all of the problems I have"_

Just as Jessie is about to drift off into slumberland, Vivianne suddenly plops down on her stomach leading the former to smile as she rubs her head. Ever since the Devil Hunter rescued the young one from a cruel and merciless death, the two have got along quite well. Jessie has been treating Vivianne as if she is her own child and does her best to make sure the child is well and healthy. The bond between the two is similar to that of big sister and little sister or mother and daughter if you want to think of it like that. "I still can't thank you enough for saving me" said Vivianne with a warm smile on her face. "It's a been a while since anyone treated me as a human rather than an object with powers"

"No one should treat a child like that" Jessie said. "You stick by me and I promise that you won't have to go through that pain" The pair share a quick hug before drifting off the sleep with Louise looking on in delight before realizing that she has to share a bed with two people. Things are going to be quite interesting for Louise.

**[END]**

**_"Good morning/afternoon, ladies and gentleman, TheUnholyGem3034 here and I come bearing a new chapter for all of you here today/tonight. It's been a while since I last posted a new chapter and the reason being is that I've been busy lately...okay, not really, I'm just a procrastinator and I really need to find a way to solve that issue of mine. Regardless, I'm here and I'm going to be posting more often (I hope) so you don't have to worry about anything. Alongside that, I will be reamking/revising a few of my old stories such as My Hero Academia: Chikaru's Road to Pro Hero, Dragon Ball Super: Zuchi the Half Blooded Saiyan Warrior, Hunter x Hunter: Story of Yonozuka, and etc. In my opinion, I feel like those stories need to be remade because they're incredibly crappy and I want to make them all look presentable. With that being said, have a great day/night, stay safe out there, and be sure to review and share with friends (no flames, let's be civilized). I'm TheUnholyGem3034 and I'll see you next time (God, I sound like a Youtuber)"_**

**_[Quick note: I somewhat bad when it comes down to righting fight scenes, so I apologize if the Lamia fight was short]_**


End file.
